


Starker Ficlets

by prettieststarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AUs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Peter, Daddy Kink, Feminisation, Fluff, Highschool AU, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AUs, Mentions of Violence, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Model Peter, Nymph Peter, Rival Chefs, Soft Peter, Soulmate AU, Spoiled Peter, Starker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, college professor peter, eating disorder in chapter 3, greaser tony, royalty peter, soc peter, victorias secret angel peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettieststarker/pseuds/prettieststarker
Summary: Unless stated the chapters aren't related
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 161





	1. College Professor!Peter x Mafia Boss!Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a biochem college professor and is tired of the constant flirting from one of his students.

Peter had reached his limit.

It had started off small, a few winks here and some staring that stopped when he made eye contact. Then it progressed to asking for help more and more often but never having an actual question. Writing me after the date printed on the paper. Touching and sexual gestures, even blatantly trying to ‘seduce’ him in front of the rest of the class.

“Tony I just don’t know what to do anymore!” Peter paused moaning as his husband skillfully massaged his aching feet. “I’ve told him I’m married but he doesn’t take me seriously.”

The mafia leader leaned forward capturing Peters lips in a soft kiss, “You’re too cute, people fawn over you I’m the scary one baby.”

“Tony!”

The older man chuckled at the childish pout, “Tell you what, I’ll just pay your class a little visit huh?”

Peter looked up at the man, “Really?” his voice soft in a way that melted Tony’s facade.

“Anything to keep you smiling.”

~

“Flash, I need to see you.”

The boy smirked from his seat in the back, “All you had to do was ask baby.” he yelled across the room high-fiving some of his friends who were snickering along with him.

“For the lab analysis you got an F on.” Peter continued ignoring the comment. Flash rushed up to the front of the room his face dusted red with embarrassment. “Is there something you aren’t getting? With all the questions you ask me you’d think that-”

“You can stop trying to play hard to get babe,”

“It’s Professor Parker to you,” the man quickly corrected but Flash only rolled his eyes.

“Listen I’m giving you a sweet deal here,” the boy leaned closer, “I rock your world after I get out of class today and you bump my grade up.”

Peter blinked shocked, “Mr. Thompson that is wildly inappropriate and not something I think my husband would appreciate.”

Flash rolled his eyes, “All I hear is talk about this guy, that ring probably isn’t even real.” The class was dead silent everyone paying attention to the exchange between the two.

“I hope it is seeing that it cost five and a half million.” A new voice spoke up and Peter relaxed seeing his husband walking through the door.

The man crossed the room pecking Peter on his temple before capturing him in a deep kiss. “How’s work been sweetheart?”

“Y-you’re married to the Tony Stark?” Flash stuttered all his confidence disappearing in an instant, “He’s one of, he is the most powerful man in New York. He’s ruthless, you’re-”

“Adorable? Kind hearted, innocent?” Tony finished, “What can I say I like cute things, the bubble butt was just a plus.”

Peter glared at the man who satisfied him with another chaste kiss before speaking again, “What’s your name kid?”

It took the boy a moment to realize he was being spoken to before he jerked to attention as if he’d been electrocuted, “Uh Eug-Flash, Flash Thompson s-sir.”

“Really,” Tony grinned dangerously, “Walk with me Flash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


	2. Tony x Nymph!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters a dryad and disguises himself as a human to stop Tony’s father from destroying the environment.

Tony was working underneath one of his favorite cars as AC/DC boomed throughout the garage at max volume. His phone rang stopping the music before his ringtone continued with significantly quieter AC/DC blaring from the smaller speakers.

“FRIDAY, who’s calling,” he stilled underneath the car hoping it wasn’t anyone worth answering.

“Howard Stark,” the AI replied and the boy groaned jerking his head up before he’d finished rolling out from under the vehicle. Tony cursed rubbing his throbbing forehead and clearing his throat before answering, “This is the Stark household, Tony Stark speaking if you are looking for my fathers line please call 67-”

“Enough Anthony there is a boy your age chained to one of the trees I hired some men to cut down. I’m in a meeting,” the man droned on and Tony zoned out before hearing, “-move him and you’re excused from the banquet this Friday.”

“Why do I have to go move him,” Tony complained even though he was already walking out of the garage door and jumping into his car that was parked at the front of the mansion.

Howard sighed and Tony could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, “You adolescents have odd things in common,” Tony snickered and the man promptly ignored him.

“Just move the boy, do it in 20 minutes and you don’t have to attend the gala with the Beck family next week either.” The boy immediately hung up and shot out onto the road towards the construction site.

-

Stepping out of the car with a pair of sunglasses in hand Tony began to approach the boy chained to the giant oak. “Listen Lorax,” he spoke as he cleaned the shades with the edge of his t-shirt, “I have ten more minutes to get you away from this tree so if you could…” the Stark’s jaw dropped open as he looked at the figure for the first time.

Chocolate dipped curls, flawless pale skin, plump pink lips that he could just, “Damn,” Tony whispered and the beauty attached to the tree simply sniffed and looked away. He immediately stepped up his game hanging his shades on the neck of his shirt and licking his lips before stepping a little closer to the other boy.

“Why don’t we get outta here gorgeous,” he asked.The other boy scoffed turning his nose up at him disinterestedly. “I don’t even know you.”

Many would think that he’d be offended at the thought of someone not recognizing him but he actually found that hot…extremely unnecessarily hot. The young Stark grinned lifting up the beauties chin and immediately letting go as a red hot glare was aimed at him. 

“Tony Stark,” he held his hand out and realizing the others was chained down he tried to play it off as if he was running a hand through his hair.

The uninterested look he received was impressive considering the one sending it was tied to a tree, “Tony Stark as in the Stark that’s plastered onto the side of all those trucks?”

“Okay,” Tony slumped slightly, “Stark Industries is my father’s company but the last time I tried to stop him I was grounded for 3 weeks.”

“Well the last time I tried to stop him I had to be carried away by three cops.” the boy snapped back primly.

“Three cops?” Tony whistled lowly, “I would’ve never guessed a petite thing like you would put up such a fight.”

“Peter,” he responded finally sparing Tony a glance, “My names Peter Parker.”

“Well Peter Parker,” the Stark paused, “what would it take for me to woo you into a date, just one.” he pleaded.

Peter rolled his eyes but Tony was close enough to see the trace of a pink blush, “You’re all talk but actions speak louder than words.”

“Watch this.” was all he said before shouting, “Hey! My father said you guys can leave early today.”

Peter’s eyebrow shot up and Tony heard one of the men mutter clearly unconvinced so he continued, “Crazy I know but he said something about a big deal going through and even paying you guys extra for the trouble.”

Not even five minutes later all the trucks and equipment had left the site and Tony was unlocking the latch on the chains holding Peter to the tree.

“Why, wha-” Peter questioned and Tony grinned “Money talks, bullshit walks. I’ll make sure this tree never gets cut down fuck i’ll make sure no tree ever gets cut down if that’s what you really want.”

As the boy rubbed feeling back into his arms he tucked the key into the back pocket of his pants letting his fingers brush Peter’s narrow waist, “So where are we headed gorgeous?”

In response he ran behind the tree resulting in a bright flash and Tony swore that for a second he saw what looked liked wings. Peter emerged from behind the tree in a white dress and launched himself at him.

“Thank you so much Anthony,” when his dad called him that it was cold and calculated but when Peter did…it sent a warm feeling blossoming in his stomach. “I’ll explain this on our date.” the boy finished motioning to the tree then himself.

Peter lead the way skipping happily in front of him and every time he turned around flashing that blinding smile Tony knew he’d do anything to keep him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


	3. Peter Parker x Tony Stark (It’s not the end of the story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Eating disorder, orthorexia, overexercise
> 
> Tony caught Peter when he didn't even know he was falling

“I wanna try it out, it could be fun!” Peter gushed excitedly pointing at the reviews featured in a magazine he was subscribed to. The two were indulging in a well deserved candlelight dinner after the long week. Tony had made Orecchiette with broccoli rabe and sausage knowing it was one of Pete’s favorites. He poured the younger a glass of red wine and some scotch for himself ignoring his boyfriends teasingly exaggerated expression of disgust. Peter was ranting about a new keto diet that supposedly everyone was doing, which Tony highly doubted but he seemed excited enough.

Peter swallowed his mouthful of pasta, “So, what do you think, wanna do it with me?”

“I don’t know about doing it with you don’t think I could go more than 2 days without a cheeseburger, “ Tony chuckled before taking a sip of his drink, “You know I love you no matter what you look like, so if you wanna do a little cleansing go for it.” Peter already had a petite figure, the only thing slightly big about the small boy was his butt which Tony never failed to praise much to his embarrassment.

Peter blushed at his words and Tony was delighted to see he was still able to woo him, “Although you might wanna reconsider seeing as pasta is a no go,” the man smirked as Peter looked longingly down at what would be his last plate of pasta for a while.

**_And I’m afraid that’s just the way the world works_ **

It had started off small.

“Tony I’m heading to the gym!” Peter called out walking towards the front door. Tony met him there and successfully distracted the boy with a few quick kisses. A few more light pecks later Peter managed to slip out of Tony’s grip around his waist giggling, “I’m not leaving for long Tones.”

Tony pouted and pulled him closer again, “How long is that? I made plans for today.”

“Just an hour or so.”

When Peter ran through the door over three hours later apologizing frantically Tony only brushed away the sweaty curls sticking to his forehead, “Calm down babe it’s okay, we can make it to the next thing if you get dressed in a few minutes.”

Peter quickly did and they made it just in time for the wine tasting tour Tony had scheduled for that afternoon. Peter being late was quickly forgotten and after that Tony thought nothing more of it.

Maybe he should have.

**_It ain’t funny, it ain’t pretty, it ain’t sweet_ **

Tony was starting to get worried.

It started off as a few two hour sessions a week at the gym then it grew to three hours, then four and soon enough Peter was at the gym six days out of the week working out from three to even five hours. 

“Tony I’m back!” Peter called and as always the man went to greet his boyfriend only to see him limping slightly. Tony quickly rushed over cupping Peter’s face in his hands and examining him for any other bruises or injuries. Finding none he scooped him up noting that he felt lighter than he remembered but quickly pushed the thought away focusing on carrying him over to the couch elevating the injured foot on a cushion.

“What happened, where does it hurt? From one to ten how much does i-” Tony rambled, kneeling next to Peter before the boy cut him off.

“Relax I’m fine it doesn’t even hurt right now see,” the boy got up only to stumble pain flashing across his face as he distributed weight onto the injured foot. Tony quickly caught him before laying him back onto the couch with one eyebrow raised.

Peter avoided eye contact and pouted, “It’s probably just a pulled muscle.” 

“It looks like it more than that baby, let me take a look.” Tony carefully removed his boyfriend’s shoe and sock to uncover the swollen appendage.

The boy took a look at his foot and continued avoiding eye contact, “It looks worse than it actually is?” he protested meekly. Tony pressed lightly on a heavily swollen point and Peter yelped rapidly yanking his foot back and struggling to blink back tears.

“Shit,” Tony cursed, “my bad bellissimo you okay?” he ran his thumb over Peter’s hand that had found his.

“Yeah, doesn’t even,” the smaller paused for a moment carefully positioning his foot back on the pillow, “doesn’t even hurt.” Tony only shook his head exasperatedly and went to grab a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer.

Five minutes later the man returned with the peas wrapped in a towel setting it lightly on the injured foot, “Called Strange, he told me to fuck off but after said it sounds like a stress fracture. Pinpoint pain, swelling, painful only when active, the whole nine yards sweetheart.” Peter looked ready to argue but Tony continued, “What I don’t understand is he says with the amount of pain you’re in this had to be going on for at least a couple of days.” Peter was silent fiddling with his hands guiltily.

“Baby,” Tony sighed, “how long?”

“A week, almost two.” the boy admitted. 

Tony brushed his curls back leaving a kiss on his forehead, “Stay home tomorrow get some rest,” Peter sat up ready to protest, “for me, please.”

“Fine.”

~

The next day was spent in the living room watching mindless cartoons, the oven beeped three times signaling something was done and Tony went into the kitchen coming back with a bowl full of crisp leafy greens.

“I know you’re still on your keto diet so I made you some kale chips.” 

Peter grinned halfheartedly in thanks and took one popping it into his mouth before turning pale, “Tony, is there salt on these?” 

Tony looked confused, “Of course baby you’ve made these before, the recipe says a sprinkle of pink himalayian sa-”

“Tony,” Peter shouted, “I can’t eat that!”

The man took hold of Peters hands gently, “Sweetheart what do you mean you can’t, I read the book-”

“If you read it then why would you give me salt,” Peter trembled in frustration, “I’m already sitting here on the couch instead of working out at the gym like I should be.”

Tony wrapped the boy in his embrace and he struggled for a moment before giving in, “You can have 1-3 teaspoons a day Pete, this isn’t even close to a quarter of that.”

“That- I still don’t want it.” Peter spoke, his voice muffled from where his head was buried in his boyfriend’s chest, “I-I’m sorry please,” his voice broke in desperation, “please don’t make me eat it.”

“Pete, baby you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Soon enough the boy fell asleep curled up against his side and Tony lifted him up just as easily as he did yesterday.

He didn’t sleep very well that night.

**_And I’m afraid that’s just the way the world works_ **

It was five in the morning when he woke up to the sound of retching coming from their bedroom bathroom. Tony immediately threw off the blankets and in seconds found himself kneeling by Peters side rubbing a hand up and down his back until it was over.

“Must’ve been something I ate,” the boy muttered before flushing the toilet and stumbling over to the sink where he washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth.

Tony felt his forehead but it wasn’t hot, actually quite the opposite. Peter stumbled stepping on his foot and Tony looked down to see a pair of running shoes on his feet. He quickly realized the boy was in running shorts and a sports top and his heart sank. 

“Peter, where are you going?”

“Gym, ‘m going only for a, a little bit.” The boy was obviously out of it and Tony led him to their bed and Peter fell asleep almost instantly. The man carefully removed his shoes and positioned him comfortably on their bed before he took his phone off of the charger looking at Peter one last time before leaving the room closing the door lightly behind him. He hesitated for a moment before from pressing on a contact. It rang three times before the person on the other side picked up.

“Stark?”

“Hey Dr. Cho, I have a few questions.”

~

In the end the doctor said she had a few ideas but didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He was told to monitor Peter over the next week and report back to her. Tony started noticing dizzy spells and heavier bags underneath Peter’s eyes. One night he got up to go to the bathroom only to find Peter at the kitchen table staring as if he was caught in a trance, not truly seeing anything. He had herded his boyfriend back into their bedroom whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep. 

He noticed Peter checking the nutritional labels on things he used to eat before returning them to their place in the cabinet. He stopped eating meat claiming he was allergic and it made him sick. Soon enough he had narrowed it down to only a few foods that couldn’t have been enough to satisfy him but were healthy. He even began to critic what Tony was eating but not in the same joking manner as before,

_“Please don’t tell me you’re eating another burger Tony. Those things are filled with fat and tons of calories.”_

_“If you eat that around me I might be sick.”_

It was the end of the week and he was on the phone with Dr. Cho again who had gone silent after he relayed all the information to her. He had put her on speaker since Peter was at the gym and so he could pace around the room with both hands free to rake his fingers through his hair.

“Cho? You still there?”

It took a moment before the doctor answered, “Yes, I didn’t want to jump the wagon too soon but everything you’ve told me lines up perfectly.” The woman paused again clearing her throat, “It sounds like Peter may be suffering from over-exercise and orthorexia.”

It was Tony this time who froze, “I-I’ve heard of over exercising but what’s ortho, orthorexia?”

“It’s an eating disorder when a person takes eating healthy to another level, to the point where they are heavily restricting their diet to only a small window of what they deem healthy or pure enough to consume.” The doctor continued and Tony listened, “Symptoms are lowered immune system, signs of being severely malnourished, kidney failure, heart disease, and even death.”

Tony swore his blood had run ice cold, he could hear his heartbeat pounding. The guilt was eating away at him because he had known something wasn’t right. 

“-ark! Mr. Stark, are you still here?” The doctor’s voice rang out from the speakers.

Tony blinked hard, “Please,” he took a shaky breath, “How can I fix it?”

**_But I think that it could work for you and me_ **

Peter walked through the front door, “Tony I’m home!” he was met with silence. Confused, he walked into the bedroom to see the man sitting on their bed. “Tony what’s going on?”

“I called Dr. Cho.”

Peter sat next to the man intertwining their fingers, “About my stress fracture? I told you it’s getting better doesn’t even hurt.”

“About your diet baby, about how different you’ve been acting since you started it.” The man finally looked up and Peter was shocked by the grief in his eyes. “I should’ve caught on sooner but you’re hurting yourself Peter you can’t keep doing this.”

Peter giggled nervously, “What do you mean Tony it’s just a diet.”

The man ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, “Please just listen, answer these questions for me and if I’m wrong I’ll leave you alone.” Peter agreed taking the computer from Tony as he pulled up a screen.

Are you no longer eating foods you once enjoyed?  
Do you think about eating healthily all the time?  
Is the nutritional value of your meal more important than the pleasure of eating it?  
Do you feel guilty when you stray from your diet?  
“I answered yes to all. Is that, bad?” Peter asked, looking up fearfully at his boyfriend.

“Peter, Dr. Cho and I believe you may have an eating disorder known as orthorexia, it’s the obsession of eating healthy to the point where you aren’t getting the nutrients you need.” The man looked at Peter awaiting a response.

It took a moment but the boy shook it head curls flying wildly, “There’s no way that’s, you just made that up.”

“Pete-”

“No! No, if you wanted me to stop the diet you could’ve just asked.” The shorter scooted away his jaw set in unbelief, “It’s a diet, I’m eating healthy. What’s wrong with wanting to take care of my body?” Tony reached out to him but the boy darted out of his reach.

“I cannot believe you right now!”

“Amore please just read this one thing,” Peter watched as Tony turned his head to wipe away tears. 

He took hold of the computer once more reading aloud what was on the new tab, “Othorexia is a lesser known eating disorder in which eating healthy is taken too far. Orthorexics become fixated on food quality and purity, refining and restricting their diets.” 

Peter took a breath before continuing his heart filling with dread, “Eventually, the obsession with healthy eating may turn into a fixation so extreme that it can lead to severe malnutrition or even,” Peter choked up as he attempted to read the last few words, “or even death.”

It was silent.

Then Peter sniffed a single tear dripping onto the keyboard and all it took was Tony wrapping an arm around him for the boy to collapse into his chest, his body wracking with violent sobs. Peter looked up, “I was tired, but when I tried to stop I-I felt so bad.” His eyes glittered with tears that continued to flow, “Tony I was so tired.”

“It’s okay baby I know, I’m staying right here,” Tony muttered, rocking Peter in his embrace.

“Was just trying to be healthier, I thought it was normal. I thought I was fine and-and I took it out on you and made you feel bad about what you ate,” Peter hiccuped struggling to catch his breath, “because it made me feel better about what I was doing.”

Tony ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft curls comfortingly, “Breathe baby, It’s okay I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault.”

“How do I stop.”

**_Just wait and see_ **

Over the next few days they took it slow.

Peter didn’t go to the gym and he felt great. Dr. Cho had prescribed him a week of rest and instructions to listen to what his body was telling him along with the information of a trusted psychotherapist she knew of. He was feeling better than he had before.

It was the end of the week and he was curled up against Tony when he decided something, “Tony,” the man looked down at him, “do we have any ham?”

“I don’t know I think that-” the man stopped his eyes widening in realization, “Do you,” Peter nodded and Tony was up and running into the kitchen returning just as fast with two slices of ham. 

Taking a bite Peter chewed and swallowed ignoring the guilt bubbling deep within him, he was about to give up the shame engulfing him when Tony squeezed his hand reassuringly, “Go as slow as you need to bambino.”

He didn’t finish the second slice but that was okay, it was a start.

And it got easier, Tony was there for him when Peter felt like he was letting himself down, when he couldn’t sleep soundly through the night, there to comfort him after a psychotherapy session. That was more than he could ever ask for.

~

It was a late night and Peter leaned against the marble countertop watching as the mug in the microwave spun slowly around and around. Soon enough Tony’s footsteps were heard as the man stepped into the kitchen, “Bad night?” 

Peter shivered at the rumbling of the man’s voice rough with sleep and Tony obviously caught the movement because he smirked knowingly before moving forward to wrap his arms around Peter’s waist pulling him closer. Peter positioned his arms loosely on his boyfriends shoulders giggling at the light kisses Tony left on his neck.

“Not bad no, just thinking.”

In one fluid movement Tony had swept the boy up setting him on the counter. Peter’s eyes widened in shock, “Tony!”

The man only grinned and tilted his head up with a finger looking into his eyes for a moment before diving in for a sweet kiss that left Peter dizzy. “You called?” The man snarked and Peter quickly shook off the tingly feeling coursing through him.

“I-This countertop is…it’s just cold.” Peter stammered unsuccessfully and attempted to seem unfazed. Tony slid his hands underneath the part of his creamy thighs that the silky shorts didn’t quite cover squeezing lightly.

Peter felt his breath pick up at the way the man towered over him and Tony looked at him knowingly, “Better?”

The microwave beeped but Peter could barely hear it over his beating heart as Tony captured him into another kiss deep with emotion and care that made every single one of his worries melt away. 

Peter pulled away to catch his breath, their foreheads touching.

“I’ll be here for you,” Tony spoke lowly but Peter could hear the truthfulness in his tone nevertheless, “I promise Peter Benjamin Parker as long as I live I’ll never let you go.”

Peter tried to blink away the tears; the ones that escaped were caught by Tony’s thumb as he looked down at him with such love his heart could burst.

“I love you.” Peter whispered.

Tony leaned in their lips brushing, “I love you too.”

And for the first time in a while Peter felt free.

**_It’s not the end of the story_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker <3


	4. Greaser!Tony x Soc!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's a Greaser and like everyone else he has a crush on the prettiest Soc out there, Peter Parker  
> Ib The Outsiders

Tony sighed as the Corvair that has been following him sped up swerving in front of his path.

Out jumped Quentin Beck, the guy loved to scrap with anyone and anything. On my he other side emerged Steve Rogers, Beck wasn’t buff but Rogers handled that for him. They were two of the worst Socs you could be caught alone with.

“Hey greaser! C’mon don’t be shy I jus’ wanna talk.” Quentin shoved Tony into Steve’s grip who held him roughly. He watched as Beck broke a bottle, the sharp edge glinting in the sun.

Tony struggled managing to elbow Steve in the stomach. He was free for a few second before he was tackled to the ground his head smacking the pavement.

“Quent! Quentin stop it!” a sweet voice called out.

Tony blinked sluggishly his eyes finally focusing on Peter. The most wanted soc—hell the most wanted babe in all of Oklahoma. His long legs were adorned by yellow shorts that hugged the sweet curve of his ass.

He had skin creamy like vanilla ice cream and eyes that could be the caramel drizzle on top. A perfect slender nose that curved into a cute button at the end and pink plump lips which, at the moment, were twisted into a unpleasant frown.

“I told you to leave ‘em alone!”

Beck rolled his eyes, “Peter baby it’s just some roughhousing, we’re only givin ‘em a lil wig chop.” he turned to face Tony who was still underneath Steve, “Right ah, um greasie.”

Peter sent Tony a quick wink before his bottom lip began to wobble, “O-okay.”

“Babe don’t do this to me now.” Quentin sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

“I-I’m not try-ing to!” Peter wailed, “I know you’re gonna go to the rumble to-tonight so why are you already startin’ trouble?”

The petite boy was shaking like a leaf, “The last time the fuzz showed up you accidentally slugged one of em’ and almost ended up in the cooler.” Peter swayed slightly, “Just the thought of it makes me, makes me li-lightheaded.”

Quentin dropped the shard of glass catching his boyfriend in his arms and signaling for Steve to get up. “Let’s split, you drive while I take care of princess here.”

Steve pushed Tony harder into the sidewalk before he stood up dusting off his hands and sliding into the drivers seat of the blue vehicle.

“Y’all better not start playin back seat bingo or I’ll light a weed and throw it back there ya dig.”

Quentin ignored him reaching down to scoop Peter up who halted the movement with a hand, “I think I lost an earring, go to the car I’ll be right there.”

Peter ‘searched’ for his earring making his way closer to Tony before bending over and pretending to pick up something.

“If Steve ever gives you a a hard time on your turf again jus’ tell ‘em you know he likes that greaser Bucky,” Peter whispered slyly, “that’ll make em shut his trap.”

Tony chuckled, “Don’t take this the wrong way but you gotta _reall_ classy chassis.”

Peter giggled and opened his mouth to say something but the long beep of the cars horn cut him off.

“Aye Tones you think you tuff runnin’ your mouth with my lady? Peter get in the damn car you tease,” Beck snapped.

Peter smiled and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “Bye Tony,” he then turned around swaying his hips as he made his way to the Corvair.

Opening the door on Quentins side Peter deliberately slid his behind across his lap before settling on the seat to him. Tony watched as the soc clenched his jaw before giving in and pulling the pretty thing onto his lap.

Steve turned around to glare at the two, “I said no back seat-”

“Ah cut the gas ‘m tired a listenin to you,” Beck cut him off and Steve sent the car shooting off down the road.


	5. Starker, Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is royalty and finally convinces his parents to let him go to a public school and they decide on Midtown.

Peter thought public school was the best thing since his racing horse Winston his mother got him when he was ten. He's only been attending midtown for 3 months so he still doesn't get a lot of thing like the teachers cooing over his innocence, proper speech, and the students joining in marveling at his slight accent. The thing that confuses him the most is Tony Stark.

The boy isn’t mean to him in the slightest but he doesn’t talk to Peter either. Every time Peter speaks to his friends Tony either disappears or doesn’t speak at all and no matter how much he wants to he thinks it would be rude to ask them why Tony doesn’t like him. It should be something Tony decides to tell him on his own.

One day in psychology the class is given a ‘get to know you project’ and as fate would have it the two were paired up together.

“I’m sorry.” Peter spoke suddenly breaking the silence. The two were on the floor in Peter's massive bedroom surrounded by a tri-fold board, markers, and a huge stack of colorful construction paper.

Tony lifted his marker and looked up at him confused, “For?”

“I’m sorry you were paired up with me, it’s just I know you don’t like me and I-“

Tony cuts him off

“Can I kiss you?”

Peter, finding himself speechless nodded his head. And as their lips touched it was like fireworks and he barely noticed Tony had stopped, leaning back with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Uh-I'm, wow." Peter stuttered unable to find his words but it didn't matter because Tony dove in again.

Tony pulled back again shaking his head slightly, "Shit I'm so sorry I didn't even-"

It was Peters turn to cut him off as he chased after his lips. They moved in sync, lost in a moment together and Peter found himself halfway in Tony's lap before he opened his eyes letting their foreheads touch softly.

“Me? Not like Peter Benjamin Parker?” Tony asked rhetorically.

“I’d have to be crazy.”

***

“Thank you Mrs. Parker.” Tony whispered, the woman; who at this moment was on some important call, had opened the door for him. She sent him a warm smile and Tony set off through the maze of a house to find Peter’s room which he hoped he’d be able to find on his own soon. With the help of Janice he finally made his way into the pink room and spotted an older generation Stark phone on the boys bed where he was about to lay. It wasn’t ancient, only a year behind the most recent model.

A second later Peter stepped out of the bathroom his curls shining as bright as his grin when he caught sight of Tony. He ran over to the boy brown curls bouncing and jumped into his arms as Tony spun him around once before setting him down with a peck on the lips. 

“Hey baby, you smell good.” Tony sniffed his boyfriends neck and Peter giggled pushing him away, “Like strawberries and vanilla.” 

“Victoria’s Secret Soft Vanilla lotion and Velvet Petals perfume.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and Peter grinned, “What I know what I like.”

“Speaking of things you like,” Tony pulled the shorter closer by the waist of his velvet shorts, “why do you have an old stark phone?” 

Peter tilted his head confusedly and Tony pointed to the one on the bed.

“Ohh, that isn’t mine, that’s Hazels.”

“Who’s Hazel?”

Peter jumped up and down, “That’s right you haven’t met her! Hold on I’ll be right back.”

2 minutes later Peter slid back into the room with a perfectly groomed Pomeranian, “This is Hazel. Hazel sweetie say hi to Anthony.”

Tony stared for a few moments, “That’s a dog Peter.”

Tony swore he heard the small ball of fur growl menacingly and Peter looked at him questioningly, “Yes? She needs a phone to make appointments at the doggy salon and talk to her therapist.”

“What, are you like London Tipton?.”

Peter tilted his head to one side and Sugar copied the motion, “Who? Is this another one of your American customs you know I’m not good at those Anthony.”

Tony just chuckled pecking the boy his lips and promising to show him the ‘American custom’ known as Zack and Cody.

“I bought some outfits yesterday with Liz would you like to see them?” Peter half asked and half begged.

“Course baby,” Tony kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the fluffy bed.

image  
When Peter walked in with a jean jacket that hung off of his slim shoulders and black tights, “What do you think? I have no clue why they would make blouses out of the same material as dungarees or jeans as you call them.” the boy rambled.

Tony reached out and grabbed his boyfriends hands, “Baby I love it, go try on the next one.”

Peter grinned and disappeared into his closet to change again. Every time he came out of the closet Tony made sure to thoroughly appreciate every outfit that his boyfriend had on, not that it was that hard when Peter was so beautiful.

Peter had just left in a white thigh length dress when Tony's phone vibrated with a two messages from his father:

Business party tonight at eight o’clock sharp. Don’t be late, dress appropriately, and try not to be a disappointment. 

Happy will be taking you to find new dress shoes in 2 hours.

Two fingers snapped in front of his face, “Anthony! Are you even listening?”

Tony jolted up, “Yeah baby you said the Louis Vuitton uh sweater with the Chanel purse right?”

“I said nothing about a sweater,” Peter pouted turning away from his boyfriend. “We’re dating, what’s your excuse for ignoring me now?”

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, “You know I always pay attention to you baby, but something just came up and Happy’s picking me up in about 2 hours.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Tony began, “it’s just, don’t worry about it okay? Tell me about your outfit the Louis Vuitton uh-”

“Monogram neonoe rose poudre purse?”

Tony nodded, “And how it matches the pink Burberry trench?”

Peter grinned and did a little happy dance, “Yes! You got it right.”

And the kiss Tony was rewarded with was worth it.

Peter decided that Tony should show him ‘that Cody and Zack show’ until Happy came to get him and the two curled up together on his bed eating popcorn,Tony laughing every time Peter protested and pouted at the thought of being mistaken for London.

Soon enough the doorbell rang and Tony headed out but not before receiving a tight hug from Peter who acted like they would never see each other again.

Tony chuckled softly, “I’ll still see you Monday, I’m not going far.” Peter nodded his face still tight against Tony’s chest and the two didn’t move until Happy blew the horn for a third time.

***

Over the rest of the week Peter noticed that Tony wasn’t acting himself, when Peter would ask if he wanted to spend time together the other boy would forget completely or say no without any reason at all.

One of Peters successful attempts at getting Tony to hang out ended up at the other boys house this time. Everything was going great until Tony took a glance at his watch and his face whitened instantly.

“Anthony, are you okay?”Peter voiced.

Tony shook his head clearing his thoughts, “Yeah babe actually I’m kinda tired.”

“O-okay, I’ll just leave then.” Tony watched guiltily as Peter packed his stuff and left but didn’t regret it as five minutes later his parents returned home. He didn’t sleep a wink his head filled with sounds of yelling and shattering glass.

***

Three days later the two were watching a movie in the theater room at Peter’s house. Tony hadn’t even realized the movie had paused until Peter shifted to face him, “Anthony you know I’m here if you want tell me what’s wrong, was it something I did? This has been going on for a little over a week and I just want to help you.”

Tony snapped “Really? I honestly thought all you cared about was clothes and makeup.”

Peter flinched back, “I-”

“Save it Peter! I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“I never sa-id you did.” Peter’s voiced wavered and tears began filling his eyes, “I just, I had a surprise for you but I don’t want to do it if you aren’t up for it.”

“I assure you that if it has anything to do with you, clothes, or you in clothes I’m not.” Tony ended coldly and watched as Peter covered his mouth a broken sob escaping before he ran out of the room.

Tony’s heart immediately sank to his stomach as he realized that he’d hurt the one person who cared the most about him. He immediately got up to go after Peter when he realized he didn’t know which way the boy had gone.

After wandering for a few minutes he ran into Janice who gave him the directions and a soft smile of encouragement. Tony clambered up the stairs two at a time before finding himself in front of his boyfriends bedroom.

Opening the door Peter was nowhere in sight but after a moment he heard distant crying coming from the wardrobe and opening the closet he found the boy shaking with heartbreaking sobs in front of his full length mirror wearing lacy white lingerie.

“Peter,” Tony spoke the rest of the words stuck in his throat

The boy mentioned quickly snatched a robe off of a hanger and covered himself.

“What do you want? I’m sorry okay, I know I’m not good enough, not important enough to warrant your trust and attention.”

“Baby that isn’t it, I’m lucky to have you and I didn’t mean a thing I said. You’re so beautiful-”

“No I’m not!” Peter screamed hoarsely “I don’t dress up because I’m vain and fawn over materialistic things I just want somebody to pay attention to me.”

The boy began to shake again clutching the robe close to his body, “My parents are royalty, I barely see them and I had no one when I was being home schooled after my aunt and uncle died in an accident.That’s why I wanted to go to Midtown.” 

Tony made his way over to the boy and Peter collapsed in his arms, “When, when I met you, you made me feel loved like no one else ever has.”

"That’s why I try so hard to not give anyone a reason to leave me.” Peter forced a smile and Tony’s heart cracked at the lost look on his boyfriends face.

“This is why you do all that stuff? Peter, baby I’m sorry, you put all your trust in me and lately I haven’t been acting worthy of it.”

Peter shook his head, “No, I know you’ve been having a hard time with your dad but I wanted to let you come to me on your own, he shouldn’t treat you like that I’d rather be invisible than verbally abused.”

Tony laughed but it lacked humor, “I guess we’re both kinda broken huh?”

“I guess so.”

After a while Peter looked up at Tony, “I know I kinda ruined the mood but I’d still like to do the thing with you, only if you want to though.” the boy rushed the end of his sentence his face turning pink.

“I definitely want to do the thing,” Tony eyeing Peter sinfully. The smaller took a deep breath before dropping his robe he eyes squeezed shut only opening them when no sound was made.

Tony gaped at him one word falling from his lips, “Gorgeous.”

Peter flushed, “You don’t mind?” he asked nervously.

“Mind what? Of course I don’t mind,”

“The marks,” Peter pointed to the light stretch marks that could only be seen if someone was looking for them. “I’ve been going to laser treatments once every few months to get them lightened so they’ll be gone soon. I know its gross-”

Peter stopped seeing Tony’s eyes start to glitter with tears, “Anthony?”

Tony coughed rubbing at his eyes, “Shit babe you’re gonna make me cry,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t know who hurt you like this but I want you to know every part of you is beautiful despite what anyone else says.”

“That, that means a lot…to me.” Peter spoke softly.

“No sex tonight.” Tony declared, “Don’t pout I’m gonna make sure you know I love you more than anything so later when it’s our first time it’ll be better than this I promise you.”

Tony put on their show while Peter changed into pajamas, the two of them cuddled together like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly.

“You know they say,” Peter yawned, “Two broken halves make a whole.” Tony looked down at Peter and Peter looked up at him.

**“Well I think I’ve found my other piece because I already feel whole with you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker <3


	6. Starker, Dressing Room Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been busy lately but to make it up to Peter he treats him to a shopping spree on 5th Avenue

Peter flounced down the sidewalk looking positively angelic in a plaid pink and white mini dress that showcased his creamy legs. Happy pushed through people creating a nice path for him to walk through so all he had to do according to Tony was look pretty as he carried a small bag of makeup from Sephora. 

He quickly turned around checking on his boyfriend who was keeping up surprisingly well despite bags from basically every store hanging off of him. Givenchy, Versace, Prada, Cartier, Louis Vuitton, Peter couldn’t even remember all the places they’d been. He walked a little faster until he could reach out and tap the security guard on the shoulder.

“Happy, do you think you can bring the car around to Fendi?” He glanced back at Tony, “I think he’s been good enough.” The man nodded and left as soon as they arrived at the store.

Peter waited at the entrance until his boyfriend caught up with him rewarding Tony with a soft kiss, “Thank you Tony.”

The man only grinned, “You’re really making me work for it huh,”

“Happy’s coming around with the car, you can put the bags in and I’ll be inside,” he gave the man another kiss and pulled away giggling at Tony chasing after his lips.

Peter walked into the store and five minutes later Tony’s phone sounded with a notification. He couldn’t reach it but soon enough Happy appeared around the corner and he quickly nodded a thank you the guard as he emptied the bags into the trunk almost sighing at the feeling returning to his arms. He pulled out his phone to see a message from Peter.

**I’m in the last dressing room**

Tony raised an eyebrow, Peter usually took way longer to find clothes and when he did there was a lot of them. He walked through the doors and headed towards the back of the store when his phone buzzed again.

**Hurry Daddy I’m waiting**

The man may or may not have walked a bit faster at the sight of that message. He swung open the curtain to see Peter on his knees arching into the couch pushing his perfectly rounded ass into the air. A laced up backless bodysuit hugged his form, the white making for a beautiful contrast against his silky pale skin that shimmered like pearls. The younger man jumped up settling on his knees his head snapping over his shoulder before relaxing as he saw who it was.

“What have you been up to baby?” Tony asked as he walked forward unbuckling his belt watching as his boyfriend smiled sliding back into his previous position.

“This is your reward for spoiling me today,” Peter shook his ass teasingly and Tony moved the bottom of the bodysuit aside to reveal a gold plug nestled deep inside the boy the shimmering gem on the end of it matching the rhinestone garter on his thigh. He pushed against it slightly causing Peter to moan sinking deeper into the chaise. The billionaire toyed with the plug pulling it until Peters sweet puckered hole was stretched around the widest part before letting go and watching as it was greedily sucked back in.

“Daddy pleasee. I already prepped, want more.” 

Tony gave in pulling the plug out slowly listening to Peter whine at the stretch before it gave way sliding out smoothly. The man flipped the boy over on his back throwing his smooth long legs over his shoulders and lining his cock up against the pretty pink hole his pants pooling at his ankles. 

Peter wriggled impatiently causing Tony to grip his hips firmly, “What were you going to do if it wasn’t me who walked in here,” he asked.

Peter pouted impatiently, “Whatever would get you to fuck me faste-” he was cut off by Tony sliding into him in one fluid motion. The girth of the man filled him up to the brim and he almost came right there. Tony leaned forward bringing his boyfriends soft supple legs up almost bending the boy in half only brushing against his prostate which made Peter shiver in pleasure.

Tony pulled out leaving only the tip in and Peter squirmed desperately trying to sink down himself before turning to begging instead, “Ton-Daddy please.”

“Please what beautiful?” Tony brushed his hand lightly against the outline of Peter’s smaller cock trapped in the form fitting fabric of the bodysuit. Peter gasped at the feeling and his dick twitched dampening the fabric with more precum.

“Fuckme, please Daddy. Fuck me until I can’t speak.” Peter begged his cheeks already flushed a hazy red.

Tony snapped his hips forward burying himself down to the hilt his balls slapping against Peters milky globes. The younger cried out his back arching off the couch before sinking back into the cushions as Tony continued to plow into him. The billionaire groaned at the tight heat pulling him in hungrily the petite boy beneath him dizzy with pleasure. 

Tony pushed forward again stroking deeper and Peter howled sinfully gripping Tony’s arm tightly from where they were on both sides of his head as Tony slammed against his prostate.

“Fuuckk,” Peter keened melting further into the sheets and from then on all he could manage were drawn out moans among the sounds of skin against skin.

Tony slammed into the boy hitting his prostate each stroke feeling Peter go boneless beneath him, “Da, daddy ‘m gonna cum!” Peters voice slurred as he drowned in pleasure. Tony stroked the shorter boys cock through the material continuing to pound into him roughly.

“Come for Daddy baby.”

With that Peter released moaning wantonly his back arching off the bed, porcelain thighs trembling in pleasure. His vision brightened and he could’ve sworn he saw stars.

Tony continued watching as the front of the bodysuit was soaked with cum. The rhythm of his strokes was lost as heat pooled in his lower abdomen.

Peter clenched around him desperately, “ I wan’ you to cum in me, pleasedaddy. Please fill me up.” Tony obliged burying deep into the smaller boy before shooting his load. The man grunted painting Peters insides white. The beauty beneath him smiled thoroughly pleased and Tony captured his soft lips in a deep kiss that left the boy breathless their foreheads pressed together. The man tilted his chin up to capture him in another kiss until the curtain was opened,

“I’ve received noise complaints from a few customers and I’m gonna have to, Peter?” In the entrance of the dressing room stood Peters ex boyfriend Quentin Beck. 

Quentin who was seeing Tony Stark balls deep in the mans ex boyfriend. Peter froze before jolting up into a sitting position Tony’s cock sliding out of him making a lewd sound that only fed his arousal. 

“Beck is it?” Tony questioned already knowing all about the other man from Peters complaints, “Peters told me about you.”

The other man didn’t speak only staring hungrily at Peter who turned his nose up at him. Tony looked at his boyfriend, “On your knees.” Peter immediately obeyed showcasing his perky ass feeling Quentin’s eyes on him.

“Spread your cheeks.” Tony instructed his voice almost a growl. Peter moved the bottom of the bodysuit aside and used both hands to open up his small hole feeling cum ooze from between his cheeks.

“There’s,” Quentin croaked weakly before clearing his throat, “There’s no um, intercourse allowed in the dressing room.”

The billionaire’s face morphed into false shock, “Really? We’ll just be on our way then.” Tony pushed the plug back into the boys hole eliciting a soft whimper before scooping him up and walking out the door. Leaving a cum stained sofa and a stunned ex behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker <3


	7. Starker, VS Angel Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a Victoria’s Secret Angel and as he’s walking down the runway he sees Tony Stark for the first time in person.

Peter always did the best he could, he prided himself on being as close to perfect as humanly possible. He was the youngest VS Angel (at the age of 18) to walk to runway, any mistake would surely cost him job. He couldn’t give them any reason to question his capability.

_back straight_

_head forward_

_wave_

_smile_

Putting one foot in front of the other he walked with purpose and flair repeating the mantra he constantly drilled into his head.

_back straight_

_head forward_

_wave_

_sm-_

As Peter got to the end of the runway his eyes locked in on Stark, Tony Edward Stark who was as close to the stage as you could get without actually being on it. The smile slipped off of his face as he stared in awe at the man in front of him, but he quickly saved himself turning it into a sexy pout.

In the dressing room there was a lot of talk and gossip about the newest clothes, drama, which couple broke up this week, but the most reoccurring topic no doubt was Stark.

Peter continued to pose, never losing focus keeping his hands on his hips and and a shining grin even as the dark lustful eyes trailing down his body sent a sinful shiver down his spin.

Everything was going perfect though the model would have to scold himself later for getting distracted, with one last smile thrown over his shoulder he turned to walk away but the heel of his shoe didn’t budge twisting his ankle and sending him tumbling onto his knees.

For half a second Peter didn’t move, he didn’t breathe, eyes trained on the floor.

He quickly got up gracefully swaying his hips and leaving his right heel stuck in the stage opting to stand on his toes to even out the height between the two.

Ignoring the sharp pain in his ankle he posed and smiled for the audience once more hearing the applause grow at his quick recovery. In the corner of his eye he saw Tony Stark on his feet hand cupped around his mouth cheering so loud Peter could’ve sworn he could hear what he was saying.

He walked back down the runway ignoring the tightness in his throat and his throbbing ankle instead blowing occasional kisses and waving to the crowd behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight Peter let the tears fall, Gizele and another angel ran up to him convincing him to sit down and take a couple of breaths. Gizele rubbed his back in comfort as the other sat diagonal to him taking off his left shoe.

“You were still amazing and you had the most stunning recovery I’ve ever seen right Joan?”

The girl who had removed his shoe; Joan, was now massaging his right ankle which had already started to bruise, “Definitely! You were so beautiful and that save was gorgeous honey.”

Peter shook his head curls flying wildly, “I-I fell they’re gonna fire me Gizele! I can’t…I’m never going to, to-” He descended into a round of hiccuping sobs the fact that he was making scene causing him to to grow quiet burying his face in his hands and trembling as tears ran down his cheeks.

He felt the hands on his ankle freeze and the Gizeles hand drop from its position on his back. As the couch on the other side of him sank lower he look up to find himself face to face with Tony.

The man reached up brushing away the tears from his face and gently kissing each of his eyelids before speaking,

“An angel crying should be a crime.”

Peter giggled halfheartedly his glowing brown eyes looking into Tony’s.

“See that,” Tony paused cupping his chin in hand, “I like the sound of that way better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr prettieststarker <3


	8. Starker, Rival Chefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramen is taboo

“I mean it’s not like anyone will notice me I’m wearing shades.” Peter walked into the Walmart in his favorite Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap cropped top.

“Peter,” Liz who was on the other side of the facetime call rolled her eyes, “that doesn’t—whatever.”

The popular upcoming chef strolled through the store looking for his favorite snack as he and Liz talked about upcoming makeup palettes and twitter drama among other things.

“You know that chef’s gathering in Luxembourg you have to go to next week?” Liz asked as Peter swiped two Hershey chocolate bars off of the shelf.

“Yeah?” the boy made a sound of recognition, “I need clothes for that we should go shopping soon.”

Liz nodded before continuing, “Well I heard Tony Stark is gonna be there.” Peter pretended to gag as he toed his bedroom slipper back on that had fallen off his foot. “I know you’re rivals but that man is hot.”

“He’s good looking I guess,” Peter agreed reluctantly, “but he’s ruthless! I heard he sets his employees on fire if they make a mistake.”

“You really believe that?” Liz questioned and Peter glanced down at her sticking his tongue out, “It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not he put Delmars out of business with one tweet. That was my favorite place,” The twenty-two year old pouted childishly.

Liz opened her mouth to say something but Peter spoke first not wanting to debate over Stark and he stupid uncreative restaurant ‘Starks’. Like seriously, he could have changed it up at least a little, put a ‘z’ at the end instead.

“When we go shopping I think I wanna get some more underthings,” he spoke softly, cheeks turning a little pink. Liz immediately shut up about Tony knowing how insecure Peter was about his like for lingerie.

“That pastel pink camisole we got the last time was cute but I saw this burgundy velvet bralette and panty set that would make a good contrast with your skin tone.” Peter obviously wasn’t convinced yet, he liked the camisole it was cute and safe. Not too ambitious.

Liz saw the doubt on his face, “Trust me Peter, it’s a more dramatic look but the way it’ll make your eyes pop, hotter than Tony Stark in the Sahara.”

Peter rolled his eyes putting Liz on pause as he tapped on the google chrome app.

“Hey! Why am I paused?”

“Cause,” Peter took a turn down the pasta and noodles aisle, “You started talking about Stark again and I needed to look up what flavor of ramen is the best.”

“Why are you even buying ramen, you’re a chef isn’t that like illegal in the chef world?” Liz exaggerated laughing when Peter nodded.

“No I’m serious.” The boy said, “Its an unmentionable crime.”

Liz shook her head, “Then why are you buying it?” The boy shrugged before realizing the girl couldn’t see it.

“I’m shrugging by the way,” he said as he put his phone on speaker before laying it on the shelf to pick up a 12 pack box of ramen.

Peter went to pick up his phone again before realizing the ramen was balancing on one arm the chocolate bars in the other. So of course he decided to do the only rational thing and hold the bars in his mouth, it was only gonna be for a few moments.

“Anyway back to the topic of wearing lingerie for Tony Stark at that gathering next week.”

Peter closed his eyes and threw his head back groaning as loud as he could with a mouthful of unopened chocolate, “I ne’er said tha-” the boy opened his eyes coming face to face with a broad chest that looked as if it was sculpted from marble. Peter looked up and froze as he caught sight of Tony Stark.

The chocolate bars fell out of his dropped jaw one hitting the floor. If he thought the older chef was a little attractive before that was nothing compared to the real life Adonis in front of him.

Peter immediately looked down trying to will away his raging blush and caught sight of the 24 count box of Ramen noodles in the man’s grip, “Anthony,” he smirked.

“Lingerie?” the other cook got straight to the point, “For me? You shouldn’t have.”

“I-that wasn’t, I don’t even like you!” Peter blurted out and the man just raised an eyebrow clearly unconvinced.

“Those paparazzi photos really don’t do you any justice sweetheart”

Peter shifted his weight to one side causing the candy bar that had landed on top of the noodles to to slide off joining the other one on the floor. “Well they are the paparazzi for a reason,” the boy flushed as he caught sight of Tony looking at a silver of his exposed midriff that wasn’t covered by the short shirt.

“We tell no one about this,” Tony’s gaze jumped back up to Peter’s face confused for a second before nodding as Peter gestured to the boxes of ramen the both of them were holding.

The older man licked his lips, “Yeah, of course everyone knows it’s considered taboo to eat ramen as a chef.”

“See you next week Stark,” Peter winked picking up his phone and making sure to bend down to pick up his chocolate reveling in the fact that he could feel Tony’s eyes on his backside as he walked away.

As soon as he turned the corner Liz shouted, “We **have** to get you that lingerie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


	9. Starker, New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark vs Quentin Beck, the first one to kiss the new kid wins simple. Or it was before Tony actually saw the new kid Peter B. Parker and there's no denying he's a vision.

“Did you hear about the new kid?” Sam asked joining their group at the lunch table. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “We were waiting for you to get here to talk about him, do you always have to be the last one?”

“I need a balanced diet to be my best during practice.”

“Bull,” Natasha snarked back, “Rhodey eats cookies every day and he’s still better than you. Hell, Steve and Tony don’t even try and they’re just fine.” Sam pouted as the whole table erupted into laughter. 

“I heard he’s a sight for sore eyes,” Clint put in returning back to the conversation and stealing a pack of ketchup off of Bruce’s lunch tray.

Thor swallowed his mouthful of pizza before joining in, “A girl in my third period pointed out that he was extremely polite.”

Tony just rolled his eyes, “I don’t see what the big deal is you guys are acting like we’ve never had a new student befor-” he was cut off by a figure sliding into the seat next to him.

“Hey Tones!” Quentin spoke. Tony and his friends were what a lot of people would classify as popular and Quentin Beck used to be part of their group before he went to far. He let the popularity get to his head and started pressuring people ‘under his social status’ into doing some serious fucked up shit. 

That would’ve been the end of it but instead of going down Quentin used it to start his own little clique who found pleasure in the pain they caused other.

“Have you heard about the sexy new kid yet?” Quentin asked, Tony ignored him opening up his maple syrup and Natasha answered instead.

“Sure have!” she mocked his happy tone, “We were actually talking about him before you came.” she smiled while stabbing her fork through the foam tray causing baked beans to flow out onto the table.

Quentin swallowed hard looking extremely close to running away but of course turned to Tony again, “I was thinking we could do a little bet, the first person to kiss new kid wins.”

Rhodey elbowed him in the side, “He’s not worth it Tony just ignore ‘em.” and he almost did but seeing the challenging spark in the little shits eyes he just couldn’t.

“And the loser?” Tony questioned turning towards the boy and in response he just shrugged.

“Not having that beauty on my side would be punishment enough.”

Tony opened his mouth to ask if he’d already seen him but Quentin was already swaggering away.

“He walks like he has a limp,” Bucky sneered clenching his milk in his hand, “No sane person would choose to walk like that.” 

Steve carefully pried the carton from his hand before anymore could spill, “Tony why’d you do that,” the blonde sighed, “he made his choice and isn’t worth the trouble.”

“I do what I want Rogers,” Tony rolled his eyes, “I don’t even get the big deal anyway. All I have to do is flash my money and like everyone else he’ll just fall into my arms.” he finished bitterly beginning to pour the syrup onto his soggy microwaved waffles before realizing the cafeteria had gotten significantly quieter.

“What’s going on-” Tony turned around to see what had to be an angel walking through the cafeteria door. A boy with curly brown hair was walking with Liz on his right and Pepper on his left. The three were giggling and Tony could hear his laugh tinkling like bells. 

The new kid was wearing a pink chunky-knit cashmere sweater and blue jeans. Rocking a pair tight pink ankle boots that matched and met the end of his jeans and on one arm he held a Saint Laurent handbag. Tony was definitely trying to shake himself out of it, he really was, this was just another entitled rich brat. 

“-ony, Tones.”

He jumped and looked down at his waffles which were now swimming in syrup. Half the looks he got were concerned but he knew Natasha and Bucky were already onto him.

“Damn.” he rubbed a hand over his face, “I gotta win this bet.” Natasha sent him and unimpressed looked and he ignored her to fish his dripping waffle out of the lunch tray. He could feel himself getting over this boy, he was just another person, nothing special, just a bet he needed to win.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken,” a voice smooth like honey broke through his thoughts and he turned to see the beauty right in front of him pointing a neatly manicured nail towards the plastic chair next to him.

Up closer he could see the splash of freckles across the boys nose, creamy pale skin that shone like the moon. Big doe eyes that he could never get tired of looking into-

“Um yeah, I mean no,” Tony’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “I- the seat isn’t taken you can sit there, if you want to.” The boy only grinned and Tony just about died.

“I’m Peter.” he held out his hand and Tony took it shaking it quickly before rubbing his sweaty palms on the legs of his pants. Peter’s smile dimmed slightly, “Sorry I know they probably don’t shake hands in high school.”

“Oh uh my hands were sweaty,” Tony mentally cringed at his awkwardness, “yours were really soft though.” 

Peter giggled, “It’s okay, and your name?”

“Oh um Tony, Tony Stark.” he closed his eyes waiting for a big reaction but none came.

“Nice to meet you Tony I hope to see you around.” he then turned back towards Liz and Pepper, sipping on a smoothie and pouring dressing on his salad. Tony faced his group of friends only to see them all grinning at him knowingly.

He was fucked.

***

It turned out that Tony had fifth and seventh period with ‘Pretty Parker’ as Clint dubbed him and all that resulted in was Tony staring for the whole class period at the boy. Sometimes Peter would catch him staring but instead of freaking out he’d smile that show stopping grin and Tony would swear his heart could hop out of his chest.

Peter had joined the cheer squad after he let it slip that he was part of the one at his old school. Liz heckled him for 2 weeks and once Pepper joined in the boy gave in, tried out and ended up joining competition cheer too. 

“How do you know all of this about Peter?” Thor had asked once during lunch.

“He uh told me.” Tony had tried to say but it was clear no one else believed him.

It was a week later in seventh period when Mr. Miller announced a two partner parachute project. Tony was ready to turn to Steve when Peter began walking towards him.

Peter in a blue satin mini skirt and white cropped jacket over a short top.

Peter with perfectly styled curls and a thin silver necklace that probably cost thousands resting on his collarbone.

“Hi Tony um,” the boy tucked a curl behind his ear, “would you like to be partners for the-”

“Yes!” he blurted out before he could catch himself, “I mean yeah sure, my house?” Peter nodded happily and walking back towards his seat next to Betty.

Steve only smirked, “I’ve never seen the Tony Stark so flustered.”

Tony flipped him off, “Go partner up with Flash,” when it came to Peter he wasn’t ashamed to say there was no answer but yes.

The two were at Tony’s house dropping their prototype parachute from his balcony. “Wouldn’t we have to use the change in y equals initial velocity multiplied by time plus final velocity multiplied by acceleration and time equation first?” Peter questioned all in one breath before chewing slightly on the end of his pencil. 

“I-wait yeah you’re right. How-”

Peter shifted his weight to one hip, “Don’t sound so surprised just because I joined the cheer team doesn’t mean I’m an airhead.”

Tony took a step back holding up his hands in a sarcastic placating manner knowing he’d gush about it at lunch the next day.

***

Weeks later one late night in Peter room while the boy reached over to fix a mistake Tony made on their AP US history worksheet Tony couldn’t contain himself and soon enough their foreheads were touching.

“Tony,” the boys voice was just a whisper. 

All he could see was Peter in one of his black sabbath sweatshirts that reached mid thigh.

Peter in purple knee-high socks that make the flash of skin between the sweatshirt and the end of the socks a million times more desirable.

“Yeah Peter?”

“Kiss me.”

Tony captured his lips in a kiss and everything around them disappeared. It was a spark but sweet and comforting in ways he’d never be able to describe. He pulled away a hand reaching up to cradle Peters jaw his thumb brushing the defined cheekbones.

“Peter I,” he paused getting lost in those eyes, “you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I really really like you Peter Parker.”

He giggled, “This isn’t the suave heartless Tony everybody’s been telling me about.” 

“I’m different around you, better with you.” Tony admitted.

Peter got impossibly closer to him, their breaths mingling, “Well I really really like you too Tony Stark,” and he leaned in their lips meeting for another and Tony knew he couldn’t live without kissing Peter.

***

The next day Tony texted Peter saying he was swinging by to pick him up. When he opened the door, he was met with Peter in a red, white, and black checkered dress over an almost see through turtleneck.

Peter with that angelic halo of curls framing his face and a Cartier white gold bracelet on his wrist.

Peter smelling like vanilla and strawberries as he clung onto Tony weaving through traffic on his motorcycle.

Tony came to a stop parking in a space and Peter hopped off pulling down his dress and fixing his curls in the side mirror. Wrapping a hand around his waist and kissing his temple Tony pulled the boy away from the mirror, “C’mon beauty queen you look gorgeous enough.”

Peter smiled and the two walked into the school and were met with excited whispers at their appearance. Tony basked in the attention and threw an arm around the shorter boys shoulder which he reached up to hold loosely.

They made it to Tony’s locker where Natasha, Liz, and Steve were already hanging out. “So it’s official then?” Natasha asked coyly and Liz pulled Peter into a quick congratulating hug.

“Yep this beauty’s all mine.” Tony bragged pecking Peter on the cheek and Natasha pretended to gag the fond look in her eyes giving her away. The moment was interrupted by Quentin sauntering over with Flash and some other dude flanking him. Tony felt Peter move closer to him and he frowned at the oncoming trouble.

“So you won,” Quentin clapped slowly, “The little whore obviously has no sense of taste anyway.”

Tony pulled away from Peter getting up in his face, “Shut your damn mouth Beck.”

“Or what Stark, I’ll admit it was only a bet in the beginning but having Parker on my side is too much to resist.”

Natasha was glaring holes into his skull and Steve was holding her back. Quentin opened his mouth again, “So now that you’ve rubbed it in I want him.”

“Back off,” Tony growled, “He’s not some object you can use for your own sick twisted purposes.”

Peter stepped away from Liz who was comforting him, “Tony,” the boy mentioned turned to him, “what bet?”

“Baby listen it’s nothing I-” 

Beck cut him off grinning like a blood hungry shark, “He didn’t tell you?” he stepped forward menacingly ignoring the warning look Steve sent him. “You mean nothing to him, to his friends you’re just a funny joke, ‘Pretty Parker’ the airhead.” he shrugged continuing, “I really don’t care what you are as long as you look nice and don’t talk too much.”

In 2 seconds Beck was on the floor Tony beating the shit out of him. 

“Talk to him like that again and see if I don’t knock your teeth out.” 

Quentin threw a wild punch hitting Tony in the stomach, “I’m only telling the truth Stark you know it.” In return Tony broke his nose with a sickening crunch and Steve let go of Natasha instead attempting to pull a thrashing livid Tony off of the bully.

There was screaming and recording, chanting and talk of administrators running down the halls towards the drama but Peter just stood completely still. Liz and Pepper at his side trying to lead him away from the fight until all of a sudden he broke out of his trance and dove between the two, “Please Tony no more,” he begged eyes watering. 

Tony reluctantly lowered his fist. “Fine, but this sick fuck better not speak to you ever again.”

Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw Quentin aiming to hit Tony one last time and without thinking jumped to block the shot. It all happened to fast and all of sudden he was stumbling back his hand flying up to his face and in an instant Tony whipped around eyes blazing jumping back on Beck who looked shocked.

Pepper kneeled down next to Peter removing his hand from his face and examining the eye which had already begun to swell. “Oh Peter,” she said. Tony was beating the snot out of Beck and a headache started to form behind the boys eye eliciting a soft whimper which Tony must have heard because he immediately froze.

“Pete,” he dashed over to me cupping the boys face in his hands and zeroing in on the swollen eye. “I cannot believe this.”

“It was meant- it-it was an accident” Quentin stammered looking horrified. 

Tony looked at him his expression steely “accident” he repeated laughing coldly “an accident, that’s all you have to say.” The chaos started again and two minutes later Tony and Quentin were being pulled apart by a police officer and a PE teacher. Quentin snarled blood from his nose staining his teeth and Tony didn’t fight back letting himself be hauled away. 

A nurse came to take care of Peters eye giving him ice and fussing over him. As she lead him to the principals office to join the other to she made it pretty clear who she favored when Flash asked for a tissue for his nose she threw him toilet paper from the boys bathroom. 

Tony leaned towards him, “Bat your eyelashes and cry a little and you’ll be in the clear. I don’t want you getting in trouble for me baby.” Peter nodded and of course it worked.

It only took a few tears and a couple, ‘I w-was just trying to, to helps’ before Flash had apologized 5 times and the principal let him go without penalty.

Peters day was filled with sympathetic teachers and students alike offering to get him more ice or write down notes for him. Halfway through fourth period Tony sent him a text saying he might not be in fifth or seventh but he’d pick him up by the flagpole after school ended. As expected Peter didn’t see him and eventually the final bell rang and Natasha walked with him to Tony who had come in a car.

“Take care of him,” Natasha shot Tony a knowing look and Peter slipped into the car receiving a kiss from his boyfriend on the cheek and a softer one on his eyelid.

The drive started out nice but Peter slowly got quieter thinking about the things Quentin said. Tony sent him worried glances but decided to leave him alone until they arrived at Peter’s house. Tony got the ice cream and roses out of the trunk handing Peter the bouquet which caused him to blush prettily. 

Peter changed and settled on his bed while Tony went to put the ice cream into bowls. Soon the two were in the middle of a movie, bowls of ice cream cast off to the side and popcorn on the bed from failed attempts at catching it in their mouths when Peter paused the movie.

“Tony, what bet was Quentin talking about?” he whispered, “It’s not that I don’t trust you I just, was there a bet?”

Tony looked away for a second before he turned back to Peter, “Pete, baby this is gonna sound really bad,” he pecked the boy on his lips before continuing. 

“Quentin and I made a bet that the first one to kiss the new kid won,” he rushed ahead seeing Peters face begin to crumble, “But that was before I met you. Before I fell in love with you, I promise it wasn’t just a game to me.”

Peter pulled away from him, “So, there was a bet.”

“Pete,” Tony reached out and his heart broke when the boy darted away from him. 

“W-why,” Peter stuttered, “why couldn’t you tell me? Why did Quentin of all people have to tell me?”

“Peter I swear I forgot about it, I’d never treat you like some kind of object to play with.”

“Well you did!” Peter shouted, “Whether you meant to or not you made me look stupid, like a complete joke.” he choked out.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, all he could do was look, look at Peter in his sweatpants and a cropped tee.

Peter with puffy red eyes and mascara streaks staining his cheeks.

Peter trembling like a leaf failing to hold it all together.

“Get out.” it was a soft plea but Tony heard it, the person it came from not being able to look up from the floor.

“What?” Tony reached forward again but the boy only jerked away, “Babe cmon I-”

“GET OUT!” Peter screamed his voice raw with hurt his eyes drowning in unshed tears, tears that were there because of him. “Dammit fucking leave I’m not kidding Stark!” and in that moment Tony couldn’t move he couldn’t breathe.

“Pack up your shit and…and go.”

With that Peter ran into his bathroom locking the door behind him and sliding to the ground pathetically letting his tears soak into the grout.

Tony made it to his car pounding a fist against the steering wheel. Only stopping when his hands were numb.

He’d lost the most important thing he would ever have, and it hurt way more than anyone ever said it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker <3


	10. Starker, VS Angel Peter Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s m u t

“What about this one.” Peter asked striking a pose in the makeshift runway in Tony’s bedroom.

The man sat on the end of the king sized, “Push your hip out a little more…yes perfect.”

“Post it to my instagram?” the model asked sweetly. The older man picked up Peter phone snapping a quick picture before scrapping it.

“Turn around.”

Peter complied revealing the back of the see through silk dress that barely covered his soft, creamy cheeks. After throwing a couple of sinful looks over his shoulder as the man took pictures he sat on Tony’s lap and picked one to post to his story.

Peter got up before being pulled back down by his waist, “Tony, I need to practice my walk.”

“Don’t try to be so perfect add some of that sass you show me underneath the sheets.” The billionaire teased getting a teasing glare from his boyfriend.

Peter sashayed down the runway with swaying hips and lidded eyes. When he reached the end he winked at Tony who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his arousal. Peter turned around but didn’t walk back, instead he bent over moving his underwear to the side and using his hands to spread his cheeks apart.

“Daddyy, I need you.” he whined lowly. Tony licked his lips eyes locked on Peter’s hole clenching desperately. The boy removed his hands and walked closer to the man who immediately scooped him up and deposited him on the bed.

“Keep presenting yourself.” Peter quickly obeyed getting onto his knees, his face pressed up against the mattress as he used both hands to showcase his pretty pink hole up at the billionaire.

“Good job baby, you’re doing so good.” Tony praised and Peter basked in it arching his back at the burn as the other man slowly pushed a finger past the ring of muscles going knuckle deep before pulling out and repeating the motion.

“Ah…ahh..ah moree,” Peter pleaded as Tony curled his finger.

“Be patient for me baby, be a good boy.”

After a while and two more fingers being added Peter got impatient and starting pushing back, “More, I-I want your cock daddyplease.”

Tony removed his fingers putting them in Peter’s mouth where he eagerly sucked on them. He loosened his belt with his other hand keeping his pants on and pulling out his dick before licking a broad stripe down Peters entrance and spitting on it. Tony lined the thick head of his cock up against the puckered hole.

“Relax for me baby,” Tony cooed brushing his thumb over the boys smaller cock which stood straight up against his taut stomach. He slowly slid in inch by inch before bottoming out with a low groan.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this Peter,” Tony spoke lowly, groaning as the boy tried to suck him in further.

“Tuh-Tonyy, fuck me.” The man pulled out leaving only the tip and Peter squirmed trying to push back against him. Tony held his hips firmly, “What’d you say baby?”

“Ton-Daddy! Pu-lease Da-” the boys begging was cut short as Tony thrusted sharply into the dizzying heat pausing for a moment before picking up speed. The sound of Peters moans and his balls smacking against his ass was outright pornographic.

“M’gonna cum, Dad-dy!” Tony flips him over wanting to see his face when he does. The man continued pounding roughly into him before hitting his prostate and instantly Peter’s releasing.

His back arching off of the bed and his mouth in a silent o. The model’s eyes roll back and he goes boneless still begging for more, “Mr.Sta-ah,” Tony snaps his hips forward warningly. “Daddy-yy I wan’ your cum, pleasepleasepl-.”

Tony’s hips stuttered sloppily as he filled the cute little hole with sticky cum. He leaned back exhausted while Peter looks like the cat who got the cream. The boy drooling slightly and squeezing playfully around Tony’s now soft cock whining as the man went to pull out.

“Brat,” he teased spooning the smaller boy from behind. Peter snuggled into him quickly falling asleep and Tony wasn’t surprised when he woke up to the sight of Peter above him slowly sinking down onto his cock ready for a second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


	11. Starker, Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where you are pulled towards your soulmate when the time is right

People always thought Peters life was something out of a fairy tale, and he couldn’t blame him. A luxurious home, designer clothes, a fancy car what else could he want?

Once upon a time as a child that may have been enough for him but he would trade it all for love, true love. Just a small taste of what it was like to meet your soulmate.

***

Tony doesn’t believe in soulmates.

According to his father they’re are ‘nothing but childish myths’ that will distract you from what really matters. When he was younger he used to ask his mom ‘why daddy said soulmates aren’t real if she was his soulmate’ and every time she’d tuck him in and press a kiss to his temple. She’d tell him the story of how two soulmates met in a hushed whisper as if someone would catch them.

As he got older seeing soulmates unite as he stood alone only made his father mock him. ‘Find your “soulmate” yet Anthony, no?’ He’s 18, a senior in highschool so he gives up, he lets his father set him up with women after women for business and convenience instead of authenticity no matter how much it sickens him.

Because if it was meant to be it would’ve happened already…right?

***

“The best one’s take the longest.” is what his uncle Ben used to tell him. Peter longed to have a relationship as amazing as his aunt and uncle did. May would tell him the story of how they met over and over again. Even after he died she’d recite it from heart with tears glistening in her eyes and he’d never get tired of it.

Sometimes as he’d walk through the halls he’d feel a small tug and his heartbeat would quicken as he held his breath waiting for it to pull him in the right direction. Just as quickly it’d disappear leaving him more alone than ever. He’d be 18 in a month, this was his last year of high school. They called him pretty Parker, perfect Peter, they’d rant about how they wished for his life.

They didn’t realize what they had, the one thing he desperately longed for.

***

Tony felt a pull and he almost jumped from the dinner table but in a flash it was gone. It didn’t matter, he felt something and a little flame of hope ignited inside of him. Waiting until he was sure his father was holed up in his lab he stuck towards the master bedroom.

Pushing the door open with a creak he saw his mom reading a book in the warm glow of a lamp resting on her nightstand.

“Mom, can you tell me the story again?”

She looked at him her face softening and shifting into unbridled joy, “Of course honey, always.”

***

Peter was sitting in lunch chatting and giggling with MJ, Ned, and Liz when he felt a tug. At first he ignored it waiting for the feeling to subside and taking a bite of his salad. Then it came again. This time firmer and he froze letting his fork slip out his grasp onto the table.

“Peter?” one of his friends questioned.

“It’s happening, it’s really happening .” he breathed not quite believing it.

It took a moment but Liz started squealing and Ned shook him frantically, MJ looked at him exasperatedly, “What are you doing, isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for? Go!”

***

“Anthony meet Pepper, her parents are the creators of the clothing bran-,”

Tony felt it, slight but growing every moment. He couldn’t stay he had to find them, this could be his only chance.

“Dad I,” he started, “I have to go, my soulmate I can feel it.”

“What did I tell you about soulmates Anthony ,” the man whispered harshly before turning towards Peper and her father, “I apologize Mr. Potts I though he’d gotten this out of his system.”

Tony couldn’t wait any longer so he ran, he could feel the disappointed glare on his back but he ignored it. He had a soulmate to get to.

***

Peter ran out of the school as fast as he could. Like if he slowed down he’d lose the tug, like his life depended on it because it might’ve well.

***

Tony dogged between buildings and traffic following the tug in his core. Chasing the story he was always told, the ending he’d committed to memory.

***

Soon enough the two don’t even have to run the force strong enough the draw them together their feet barely skimming the ground.

Then it stops.

They’re in the middle of a park and Peter is ready to collapse in anguish, ‘how could he be so close to be fooled yet again.’

Tony is starting to give up, something that’s meant to be good shouldn’t hurt this bad.

Then their eyes lock and they know. They don’t need a force to come crashing together like magnets of opposite poles.

“I never thought,” Tony’s voice cracks as he looks at the beauty in front of him at his soulmate.

Peters eyes start to tear up because it everything he’s imagined and their lips crash together. They melt into each other everything else fading away and it’s like they’re whole for the first time.

Peter can breathe again.

Tony believes again.

It’s everything the stories said.

It’s their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker <3


	12. Starker, New Kid Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual assault (Quentin touches Peter), feminisation, panic attack, lots of fluff, I think that’s it

Peter rubbed his eyes and struggled to get out of his soft bed before catching sight of the clock on his dresser that read 8:00.

“Shit,” the boy muttered untangling himself from the blankets and running into the bathroom to get ready. He had almost missed the entirety of first period and by the time he was done he’d probably miss some of second too.

He’d already planned just wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt before his phone chimed with a message. Toothbrush in his mouth Peter reached over to grab it seeing a text from Liz among multiple missed calls from Tony.

He unsuccessfully tried to push down the pain that once again blossomed in his chest and tapped on Liz’s name.

Ur late and that’s fine and all but you better not show up in sweats. _Don’t let him see you down💖_

Peter finished brushing his teeth and began cleaning his face thinking about what Liz said. She was right, he could be broken on the inside but that didn’t mean he had to look like it.

Stepping out of the bathroom he put his previous outfit away instead disappearing into his closet.

***

Tony was a mess.

He hadn’t seen Peter this morning at his locker with Pepper and Liz like he always was and when he tried to approach them they scoffed and refused to answer him.

In his own group it only started off with Rhodey and Natasha knowing but before long they all heard of the falling out between the two.

Tony could see Steve biting back the urge to say I told you so and the rest of them comforted him as he slammed his locker door a little too hard.

He went through the whole day not receiving many glares, actually a total of none excepting a few more from Peters two cheer friends. The boy had figured Peter wouldn’t show up today so when he walked into fifth period he sat next to Steve the two joking around waiting for the bell to ring and class to start.

Suddenly Steve shoved him roughly, “Dude look.”

He turned to where Steve was pointing to see Peter Parker in a dress. He could feel his mouth run dry. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple peach color that was a little on the short side; not that he minded. Peters flawless creamy legs looked as if they ran on for miles. A coat of glossy lipstick on his lips and some blush as far as Tony could see.

His curls styled neatly as always and some jewelry on his wrist that was probably Chanel. Peter didn’t spare him a single glance flouncing over and starting a conversation with Betty who complimented his outfit.

At the end of the period everyone had filed out including the teacher who was on break for the next period. Peter was still packing up his bag, carefully placing intricate and colorful notes into his folder.

“Peter,” Tony walked over to the boy who looked at him for a moment before turning back to his task without any response. 

“Pete, baby please you know I’m sorry I never meant to hurt you.” He ran a hand through his already messy hair, “I should’ve never taken that bet it was stupid.”

Peter picked up his things facing Tony, “You’re right,” Tony reaches for him but the boy stepped back, “You shouldn’t have taken that bet.” 

Tony felt his heart drop to his stomach as Peter turned around walking out of the room. After a moment he grabbed his own bags running out of the door after the boy quickly catching up with him.

“Peter!” The boy called turned around glaring at him but he continued anyway. He reached for his hand and this time he let him, “You know I’m sorry Peter I’m so sorry how many times do I have to say it for you to forgive me?”

The tears in Peter’s eyes threatened to overflow as he tried to blink them away, “Yo-your making a scene Tony let me go,” he spoke with no real heat behind his words.

“Not until you say it like you actually want me to leave you alone.” 

The crowd forming around them started to grow and Peters heart thudded painfully in his chest. “I-I’m gonna be late for AP lit,” Peter pulled away from him refusing to look at the hurt on Tony’s face as he pulled away.

***

It was three days before Peter saw Quentin again, it was two days since he left Tony in the hall but who was counting.

He was in the cafeteria sipping on a strawberry banana smoothie when he felt another person sit next to him. He and Pepper had switched seats so he wouldn’t have to sit next to Tony but apparently Quentin saw that as an opportunity to make a move.

“Hey Parker.”

Peter ignored him giggling with his friends about the video in homeroom. Quentin leaned closer to him his face screwed up angrily, “Don’t ignore me you whore, you’re lucky I’m even talking to you.” 

Peter flinched back at the word and the sudden aggression from the boy and Pepper must have noticed because her face reddened in anger, “Get away from him Beck,” she spat his name out like an insult, “having a big ego doesn’t make your dick any bigger.”

Quentin ignored her one of his hands sliding up underneath his white mini skirt and Peter froze shocked, “Get away from me Quentin.”

The hand traveled further up his thigh and the boy grinned menacingly, “Or what Pretty Parker, you gonna sick Tony on me? Oh wait you two aren’t together anymore.” It took less than a second for Peter to shoot up from his seat and strike Quentin across his face the impact ringing throughout the cafeteria.

“You fucking bitch!” Quentin stood up towering menacingly over the smaller boy but Peter didn’t back down, “Then stop touching me asshole!” Liz and Pepper were up immediately, the strawberry blonde chewing Beck out while Liz comforted Peter who’s eyes started to cloud with emotion.

Quentin held his hands up in what was supposed to be a placating as if he genuinely thought he did nothing wrong, “So what if I touched him, he’s basically asking for it in that skirt.”

Immediately the whole cafeteria descended into chaos mostly everyone disagreeing with Quentin who was poorly trying to remain innocent, “He didn’t tell anyone the last time I did it.”

“That’s because I was too afraid to you dick!” Peter shot back letting Liz lead him to a seat away from the boy, the noise in the cafeteria increasing at his statement.

Suddenly it got quieter as Tony approached Quentin who was still trying to play the victim. “You’re telling me that you’ve touched Peter Parker, the sweetest most pure thing on this planet twice,” he paused looking Beck dead in the eyes, “And it’s his fault because of what he wore.”

“I-that yeah,” Quentin stuttered clearly intimidated by Tony’s presence, “I’m just not supposed to touch him when he’s hoeing around like that? If I see something I like, I can’t help it.” he shrugged smirking again as if he’d won.

Tony grinned, “No no your right,” he stepped closer, “it must be so hard to control yourself right?” Quentin nodded uneasily and Tony took that as a sign to punch him. Hard. His head snapped to the side and he stumbled back dazed at the sudden action and once again the cafeteria exploded into pandemonium. “He’s not mine anymore but I’ll be damned if I let him get hurt by a guy who just. Can’t. Help himself.”

People began chanting ‘Fight’, ‘Tony’, and the occasional ‘Ooo’ in sympathy. Tony had yanked Quentin up from the ground by his collar the material tearing when the doors slammed open and five teachers ran in ready to pull the boys apart.

Tony simply let go of the boy letting him fall to the ground before the two were hustled off to the principals office Pepper following them probably going to give the principal a piece of her mind. 

Liz turned to Peter wiping his tears, “I think we should follow her and make sure she doesn’t commit murder.” Peter nodded in agreement and the two got up walking toward the office.

The hallway was empty only the occasional squeak of their shoes on the floors. Peter didn’t mind as he lost himself in his thoughts. Everyone knew now and if they didn’t they would by the end of the day. Everyone would know that Quentin touched him and that made him sick to his stomach.

Liz stopped to rub his shoulders, “Breathe Peter, none of this is your fault okay?” He took a couple of breaths and it was quiet for a moment before Liz interrupted the silence.

“Tony really loves you huh.”

Peter laughed shakily, “Yeah maybe I was too harsh on him, it’s just,” 

Liz cut him off, “No I get it Quentin of all people told you about the bet when it should’ve been him.” they began to walk down the hall together again, “I can see why you’d be upset.” It was quiet again before Liz spoke up once more.

“He’s still wants you,” Peter looked at her not knowing how to respond to that, “Make him work for it.”

They erupted into laughter that made Peter less nervous about having to be in the same room as Beck. Liz opened the door and they were met with Pepper speaking up on his behalf.

“I don’t know if you’ve figured it out yet Mr. Morita but that’s sexual assault and it deserves way more than a simple 7 day suspension.”

The principal looked guilty and perked up as he caught sight of Peter entering the room, “Mr. Parker these are some serious accusations and I would like to hear your side of the story if you’re comfortable with it?”

He could only hear the sound of his heartbeat as Quentin looked at him intimidatingly his throat began to close up as he struggled to take in a full breath when he caught sight of Tony. The boy was exaggerating his breathing making it easier for Peter to follow. 

“Yes Principal Morita I am.” his heart swelling at the confident grin Tony threw his way. He was really making this ‘force him to work for it’ thing difficult.

***

“So you’re telling me that if I want another chance I need to grovel at his feet?” Tony was standing by his locker with Steve, Clint, Thor, and Rhodey when Pepper, Liz, and unsurprisingly Natasha came up to his locker telling him what Peter demanded.

Natasha nodded, “Well I would’ve phrased it differently but yeah.” Liz popped a bubble with her gum and Pepper looked bored as she examined her nails.

“So are you up for it?” the brunette questioned impatiently, “If not we can just tell him that-”

“No!” Tony exclaimed before looking back at his friends, “I mean no you don’t have to do that I’m the king of suck-ups a master please…er.” The three raised their eyebrows and Pepper spoke up looking like she was trying to hold back laughter, “Okay we get it you excel at the art of being a simp. That’s what you guys are calling it now right?”

Before he could fire anything back they were already walking away.

***

The next day rumors were floating around about how Quentin’s 14 day suspension was being turned into a panel meeting with the school district and Peter opened his locker to see it filled to the brim with tulips of all colors. 

All these tulips but all I want are your two lips

-T.S.

Peter giggled at the pun making eye contact with Tony across the hall who winked before turning back to his friends.

The next two weeks were filled with appointments to exclusive spas, sweet smelling perfumes and lotions, the occasional fifty dollar bill to go get his nails done which he quickly put a stop to because ‘I don’t need my nails done every two days Tony’, and his favorite Starbucks drink (a venti double cup decaf caramel macchiato, 190, extra whip, whole milk, 6 pump vanilla, extra caramel drizzle, caramel brûlée topping with extra sweet cream).

Soon it was a Friday night, Peter was cheering for the football team while Tony was playing against their rival school Westhill. Peter had noticed the quarterback getting more stressed as the days slipped by and if Tony found his favorite flavors of Powerade; for vitamins and Gatorade; for hydration obviously, in his locker along with Clif protein bars and Epsom salt no one had to know. It was the least he could do.

The game was coming to an end and Midtown was behind by a few points with less than 30 second left in the game. Tony was running a hand through his hair visibly stressed and before thinking Peter ran over to him, “Your pacing,” he pointed out blatantly. Tony immediately stopped and Peter smiled, “talk to me hotshot.”

Tony instantly relaxed, “We only have a few seconds left on the clock I’m thinking of going for a touchdown but I don’t know if I can pull it off.” Peter leaned forward pecking him on the corner of his mouth before pushing him in the direction of the field. “Is that motivation enough? Go get ‘em tiger.”

Tony shook the dazed look off of his face and got into position, “46 defense, Omaha set!” he bellowed over the eerily quiet field, “Hike!” the ball was snapped back into Tony’s hands and before Peter could hold his breath he was off towards the goal line. He watched intently as Tony shook off Westhill players left and right Midtown’s defense doing their best to help him out. 

“C’mon Tony,” Peter muttered the cheering from the stands behind him getting louder. With five seconds left he launched himself over the goal line hitting the ground right before the board hit zero. The bleachers erupted into deafening cheers Peter screaming along with them jumping up and down in excitement. He watched as the rest of the team poured out onto the field only being able to pick a few of Tony’s friends out of the crowd. After receiving a Gatorade shower the quarterback made his way out of the mob over to Peter who was grinning widely.

“Hey,” Peter stepped away from him giggling, “Back up Mr. MVP you’re wet.”

Tony shook his head like a dog Peters jaw dropping as he was hit with the sports drink and most likely sweat, using his moment of distraction to his advantage Tony scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder ignoring the screeches of protest.

“Tony! My skirt!” Peter yelled with faux anger in his voice as his cheer uniform rode up probably exposing his ass to anyone who looked over. The quarterback set him down fixing his skirt, “Can’t have anyone else seeing that now can we.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Kiss me you idiot.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Tony exaggerated as he closed the gap between them. There it was that fire, that sweet spark that he’d longed to feel just one more time.

“Peter Parker would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend,” Tony whispered their foreheads pressed together, “again?”

Peter giggled breathlessly, “Yes Tony Stark, I think I’d like that a lot.” They kissed once more and the stands were filled with cheers again, this time for them.

Yeah Tony definitely couldn’t live without kissing Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


	13. Starker, Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasaha may not admit it but she's glad her brother found someone like Peter that makes him smile.

“Natasha your brother and his boyfriend are so cute!” Liz squealed turning towards Pepper, “Don’t you think so Pep?”

The girl nodded just as eagerly, “The untamed Tony Stark tied down by high school sweetheart Peter Parker.” Pepper paused sniffing dramatically, “Do you smell that? Cause I smell a hit article in the school newspaper this Friday.”

Liz grabbed Pepper by the shoulders looking her in the eyes, “You’re joking.”

“Nope!” Pepper grinned proudly, “Yours truly already has at least thousand words and it’s only Tuesday.”

Liz stuck out her bottom lip pleadingly, “Let me in on it Pep please,” Pepper pretended to think about it for a moment, “I have classified information about what happened at the decathlon meet yesterdayy.”

“Deal.” the red head gave in instantly and Natasha slammed her locker loudly effectively catching their attention.

“Guys I’d appreciate if you didn’t gush about Tony and his boyfriend in front of my face,” Natasha gagged dramatically, “It’s gross.”

Pepper raised a perfectly threaded eyebrow, “Oh please, don’t pretend you aren’t somewhat interested too.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Oh I am, I have so much blackmail material,” the girl pulled out her phone and smirked as her two friends leaned in, “Tony looking at Peter, Tony trying on matching sweaters with Peter, Tony letting Peter test out make up on him.”

Liz and Pepper cooed as Natasha scrolled through her camera roll every single picture showing Tony Stark looking completely and utterly in love.

“Tasha,” Pepper looked at her seriously, “please let me use these for my article.”

“Excuse me our article,” Liz jumped in, “and she’s right so cmon give.”

Natasha pulled the phone close to her chest protectively, “What so you guys can waste it on some lovey dovey crap no way!”

She turned her nose up at the others begging stares. “I don’t care go get your own, and don’t call me Tasha.”

“Tasha!”

The three turned to see a glowing Peter heading towards them in a white chunky knit sweater that hung off of one shoulder and was tucked into a red suede mini skirt and paired with brown thigh highs. Peter had a tupperware container in one hand and the other was dragging along a much less enthusiastic Tony.

“I just came to say hi! This one over here,” Peter pointed over his shoulder at Tony, “didn’t want to see his own sister for some reason.”

Tony wrapped his hands around Peter, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “It’s a sibling thing baby.”

“Yeah okay,” Peter rolled his eyes teasingly, “Oh! And I brought you cookies, creme brûlée sugars and cheesecake stuffed snickerdoodles.”

Natasha took the container gratefully setting her phone face up on top of it, “Thanks Peter, these smell soo good.”

“Ooo what’s that?” The boy pointed at Natasha’s phone that was still on and displayed a picture of Peter and Tony curled up on the couch watching a movie.

Peter was in one of her brothers sweatshirts and halfway on top of Tony who had a hand tangled in his bouncy curls. The two were wrapped around each other their love apparent even through the screen.

Natasha froze expecting Peter to be mad at her for violating their privacy but instead he smiled softly before looking at her.

“I like that one, send it to me?”

Natasha nodded tucking her phone into her back pocket away from Tony who was trying to take a peak.

“Send you what?” he questioned, “What’s she sending?”

Peter pecked him on the lips effectively silencing him for a few moments, “Relax, Natasha is a sweetheart that’s all.”

“Yeah To-ny,” Natasha teases.

Tony’s face screwed up in blatant disagreement, “She is not! She threatened me last night.”

“Yeah I’m sure,” Peter patted his boyfriends cheek ignoring his sputtering and changing the subject, “You’re Pepper Potts right? I read your article last week about updating the chem labs, it was amazing.”

Pepper looked about ready to faint before Tony butted in, “Yeah do me a favor and don’t write about us this week?”

“Tony! Don’t be rude, you don’t even know if she was going to.”

Natasha held back a laugh at the sight of Peter scolding her brother who actually looked a bit sheepish.

“Well if you are don’t,” Tony tried again, “please.” he added on at Peter’s pointed glare but before Pepper could respond Peter did.

“No, it’s too late she’s doing it now.” Peter turned to face Pepper, “You do what you want don’t let him intimidate you.” Pepper nodded flashing Tony a shark-like grin that sent Peter giggling.

“Bye Natasha! Bye Pepper!” It was impossible not to smile back at the boy, “See you after school for Acadec practice Liz!” The three girls waved the couple goodbye and they watched as Peter opened his locker and Tony immediately jumped at the chance to help him with the heavy textbooks.

Liz nudged Natasha her and Pepper smirking at the way she looked fondly at her brother.

“What!” Natasha watched as they walked down the hallway hand in hand, “They’re good for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


	14. Starker, Roller Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1970s Starker AU

Tony threw his head back groaning in boredom, “I knew from the get-go this was a bum idea,” He stood along with Steve and Bucky who were being as sickeningly sweet as always, Thor, Rhodey, and Natasha waiting in the long line outside of the roller rink. He turned to Rhodey dramatically, “You remember why I agreed to this?”

“Rogers said people are starting to dig skatin’ but you didn’t give in until Bucky mentioned hot chicks.” Rhodey imputed watching Steve blush as Bucky leaned into him cheekily.

Tony wrinkled his nose a clear sign that he still didn’t remember, “Well no blazin babe is worth standing hours in line for.

Natasha rolled her eyes shifting her weight to the side, “It’s only been half of one Casanova, just drop your last name and maybe they’ll let us through.” Tony didn’t even have to look in Steve's direction to see his disapproving stare. 

“Yeah like the cheesier over here will let me.”

The six waited another thirty minutes before they were able to step into the busy rink. Tony looked around at the rink watching as a couple skated in the middle of the floor people cheering them on. Thor spoke up expressing Tony’s thoughts, “This place is already filled to the max and there's still bout 50 more waiting outside.'' Tony nodded in agreement, his eyes landing on the long line at the skates counter.

“No way I’m waitin’ on another one of those,” Tony frowned, ignoring Steve's protests as he cut off the girl and the front of the line getting ready to grab a pair of skates. “My bad sunshine it’ll only be for a moment.” Tony winked watching as her eyes widened in realization. He turned to the man behind the counter, “How's it hangin’ man,” Tony grasped the guys hand in a quick shake, “I’m Tony-”

“Stark you're-a-a Stark I,” Tony and watched bemusedly as he scrambled to find a pair of skates, almost forgetting to take his pair of tennis shoes in exchange.

Natasha and Thor had brought their own pair so the three of them sat at a table waiting for the other three boys to get through the line as Steve refused to accept Tony's help, Bucky and Rhodes following. “You know Rogers is gonna give you hell for that,” Thor spoke after a moment.

Tony raised an eyebrow uncaringly, “He just needs to mellow out more he’ll come around,” Tony turned towards Natasha, “this one was beggin for me to do it earlier anyway yeah?”

Natasha shrugged, “I say a lot of things doesn’t mean you have to do ‘em.”

A retort on the tip of his tongue fell flat as his eyes landed on the beauty across the room. An absolute vision is a tight low cut halter top, the blood red color contrasting strikingly against the boys milky skin. The tantalizing strip of skin between the end of the top and a pair of hot pants that wrapped snugly around his perky bottom was practically calling his name. Unable to tear his eyes away from the boy giggling and gliding along the rink with his friends he nudged Natasha ignoring the piercing glare he could feel burning through the back of his head. “Who’s the babe.”

The girl followed his stare smirking in realization, “Peter Parker, His parents Richard and Mary Parker are Hollywood co-stars. They moved here from California almost a month ago, he’s easy on the eyes isn’t he?” Tony didn't respond blatantly staring at hypnotizing creamy white thighs that seemed to never end. The shorts ending mid thigh giving him more than enough to fantasize about.

“You two are practically made for each other,” Natasha teased, “ya know rich and richer.”

‘I’m the richer right?’ Tony wanted to say but his throat ran dry as Peter bent over to..hell it didn’t matter why all he knew was that he did and was it getting hot in here?

“Unfortunately,” Natasha continued and Tony watched as a taller guy skated up behind Peter, hands snaking up around his waist. “He’s going steady with Harry Osborn.”

“Tony!”

The boy called quickly held up a hand to silence Steve who’d finally escaped the roller skates line Bucky and Rhodey following close behind as he continued watching Peter and the Osborn guy slide across the floor. 

“-asn’t even that long of a wait! Your money can’t get you everything.” 

“Don’t bother, he's out to lunch.” Thor chuckled and Bucky followed Tony’s gaze. Steve probably would’ve gone on for longer but his boyfriend cut in.

“Peter Parker huh.” 

Tony’s head snapped in his direction, opening his mouth to ask how he knew but before he could Bucky continued. “If you’re gonna make a move better grab ‘em fast Stark, Steve and I wouldn’t mind having a third partner.” 

“Oh dream on this juicer? Going around with a stone fox like Parker?” Rhodey teased, “What a load of bunk.”

Tony glared at him, “Ah sit on it Rhodes.” 

“Go get ‘em!” Bucky shouted as he dragged a heavily flushed Steve out onto the rink, the two getting swept into the fray. Tony turned back to where he last saw Peter and unsurprisingly he was nowhere to be found.

“I think I'm gonna go skate.” Tony cleared his throat ignoring the knowing looks that were being sent by Natasha and Rhodey. “Thor lets go I saw you eyeing one of his friends.”

Skating was easy, Thor was a little clumsy but he managed to keep up with Tony as they darted in and out of groups of people. It seemed like Tony spoke too soon when a figure came crashing into him. He quickly recovered before the two of them toppled onto the hardwood floor, “What where your goin chu-” Tony almost choked on his spit when he looked to see Peter fucking Parker in his arms.

“I am so sorry, I’m gonna get bent out of shape trying to show off in these things.” Peter giggled softly and Tony was so close that he could see the splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose, the cesspools of honey browns that made it difficult to look away. 

“I-It’s cool,” Tony got out as he reluctantly removed his hands from around the boy, “Not every day a hottie like you just falls into my arms.” He grinned flirtatiously as his suave side finally deciding to show itself.

Peter's cheeks flushed a light pink color and he stuck out a hand, “Peter Parker.”

Tony accepted it, his heart stuttering at the electricity he felt run through him at the simple touch of a hand. Incredibly soft hands. 

“Tony Stark.”

“Peter!” a voice called and Tony watched as a girl he saw skating with Peter earlier zipped up next to the boy. “I see you crashed into Mr. Rich and handsome, names Liz.” The guy that Thor was ogling appeared shortly after.

“Loki,” the boy introduced himself and Tony watched as his eyes ran over Thor seductively before turning to Liz, “do you see this he’s built like a brick wall.” he exclaimed whispering not so quietly before skating over laying his hands on Thor’s broad chest who looked like he was in heaven. 

“Tony-” he offered, trying to ignore the not so innocent touches taking place out of the corner of his eye. 

“Stark,” Liz finished for him. “I know, like everyone knows.” She turned to Peter, “See why not go around with Stark here, an absolute hunk, has plenty of bread just like you, and doesn’t blow off promised dates because that's totally bogue.” Liz turned to face Tony again, “Don’t you think that's totally bogue?”

Before he even had a chance to answer Harry Osborn approached the group of three draping his arms over Peter's slim shoulders. “Yo Sup Stark.” Tony barely nodded in response, deciding right then that he didn’t favor Osborn. “You just meet this beauty? Told ‘em to wear a miniskirt but the tease refused like he wouldn’t have loved the attention.” Harry laughed blind to the fact that no one else found the situation amusing..

“Harry,” Peter shot out quickly cutting through the growing tension, “You gonna skate with me?” Tony watched as Peter wriggled out of Harry's grip that seemed to be lowering by the second.

“Course anything for-” he cut himself off as he checked the time on his watch and Peter's face fell instantly as if he knew what was coming. “Sorry babe,” Harry laid a quick kiss on Peter's forehead, “I’m supposed to meet up with my old man today. You know, for the family business.”

Harry moved to skate out of the rink but Peter stopped him grabbing his hand, “Harry, you promised this time would be different.”

“I know babydoll, I know what I said it's just,” Osborn ran a hand over his face, “this is more important right now okay?” Peter abruptly let go of his hand and Tony steadied him as he stumbled back, the skates sliding dangerously. He promptly ignored Harry’s suspicious glare aimed at his head. 

“Yeah I-I get it I’ll always be second.”

“Peter that's not what I,” Harry checked his watch again, “Look I’ll be here to pick you up a few minutes before the rink closes ya dig?” Without waiting for a response he was gone in a flash and Liz rubbed Peters back as the boy held back tears.

“You gotta be joshing me,” Tony muttered before turning towards Peter, “Look I’m sorry to say it but Osborn seems like a real drag.” Peter laughed wetly attempting to pull himself together and Tony skated back a little ready to leave and give Peter some space.

“He’s just busy a lot is all, maybe he would’ve stayed if I wore the skirt.” Peter chuckled bitterly and suddenly all thoughts of leaving disappeared. He wasn’t gonna walk away and make the same mistake Harry Osborn did.

“Hey none of that, Osborn’s a damn fool for leaving such a pretty thing like yourself all alone.” Tony stuck out his hand, “I’ll show you a good time if you let me,” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Peter took it with a small grin.

“Show me what you’ve got Stark.” Peter's sudden confidence was dashed by Liz whooping encouragingly and Loki making dirty innuendos from behind Thor. Tony only laughed pulling the boy into the crowd on the skating rink floor.

The two danced the night away, hardly taking breaks between songs and knowing there would be blisters that would hopefully recover just in time to do it all again next Saturday. It was the last song of the night, the couples skate and Peter and Tony skated together, hand in hand, shoulders brushing intimately. The song ended and Peter pulled away, cheeks rosy as Tony led him off of the floor and returned his skates before helping Peter remove his.

“Jeepers,” Tony practically shouted after taking one look at Peter's ankle that somehow managed to swell to the size of a grapefruit. Tony immediately jumped up from their table to the bar and returned with ice wrapped in a handful of brown paper towels holding it against Peter's swollen ankle.

Rhodey looked at his friend teasingly who promptly decided to ignore him. Steve held Bucky who was practically falling asleep while Thor was flirting with Loki, the latter pretending to be uninterested. Liz and Natasha spoke in low tones, something about murder and Harry Osborn. The moment was perfect until a familiar voice cut through the moment.

“Peter! I told you I’d be here by now, I’ve been waiting outside for-” As Harry got closer his eyes narrowed at Peters foot nestled in Tony's lap, “Of course I leave for a few hours and you’re already begging for attention c’mon let's go.” 

Before Tony knew it Harry was yanking Peter up by his wrist and dragging him out of the roller skating rink. Steve and Bucky were up immediately but Peter only made it a few steps before his ankle gave out.

“Osborn chill, what the hell are you doing!” Tony shouted, approaching Peter who was cradling his foot, tears springing up at the corner of his eyes.

“Buzz off Stark he’s just being a Stella,” he reached down again but Peter flinched away, “Peter I’m not doing this right now.”

Peters face screwed up as he let out a painful sob, “I-I can’t move Harry my ankle is swollen.” It finally hit Harry that Peter was being serious and he scooped the boy up peppering him with soft kisses.

“Snaps I’m sorry baby.” Tony wanted to stop him from leaving the room; he wanted Peter to go home with him. “Peter are you okay do yo-”

“Stop dipping in my Kool-Aid Stark he’ll be fine,” Harry snapped his anger flaring back up, “Liz, Loki if you're coming better hurry it up.” The two slid out from the table, Liz giving Natasha a quick hug the two girls grinning deviously. 

Loki pecked Thor on the cheek, “Maybe I’ll go home with you next time big guy.” 

Tony watched as the four left, next time. He’d see Peter again next Saturday and he didn’t care how many Saturdays it took he’d make sure Peter enjoyed each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


	15. Starker, Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is afraid of moaning. 
> 
> His first boyfriend absolutely hated it so Tony comes around and the sex is amazing Peter can never truly enjoy it. Tony doesn't get it but one night he asks and when he finally gets to hear Peter moan it's music to his ears

At first Tony was confused.  
Who the hell refuses to moan when Tony fucking Stark is in the midst of rearranging their guts. 

He’d been waiting for months to make Peter his and even longer than that to get him in his bed so when Tony found himself balls deep in what had to be the tightest hole he’d ever been in, you couldn’t blame him for not noticing until a couple of thrusts in that Peter was completely silent. 

Tony immediately panicked, his eyes darting up to see Peter biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, his soft features scrunched up in what Tony couldn’t decide was pain or pleasure.

He pulled out afraid that he was hurting the boy and almost instantly Peter's eyes flew open and before Tony could do a thing Peter was halfway on this dick again squeezing desperately around him as if he was begging him to move.

Tony knew Peter was shy and he wasn’t going to push him. Right now his only focus was to make sure he was comfortable and if that required silence then so be it. Tony had questions but figured that if Peter had a problem with it he would know by now. 

That was until one night where Tony happened to thrust particularly deep and the tiniest hint of a whimper surfaced from underneath the blanket Peter had decided to bite down on. He froze as Peter looked up at him, honey brown eyes full of fear so he found himself slipping out from the boy's velvety walls and carefully prying the blanket out of his grip.

Peter was frozen, his skin a sickly pale contrasting from his usual creamy ethereal glow, “I-I’m sorry,” he struggled to find his breath, “Tony it was an accident I won’t do it again.”

“Peter,” Tony shifted brushing away a few stray curls sticking against his boyfriends forehead, “What are you-” he was cut off by the boy pressing his face into his neck whispering desperate apologies and before he knew it Peter had fallen asleep.

The next day it was obvious that Peter didn’t want to say anything the night before, he constantly brought up various points of discussion leaving Tony no room to question him. It was like it never happened, the moment quickly forgotten as the two enjoyed breakfast together.

The next time they found themselves in the bedroom together it was after a business gala and Tony just couldn’t help himself. 

They had left early and Peter kept the man waiting the whole ride back to the tower insisting it’d be inconsiderate of them to get it on in the backseat when Happy was right there. 

Peter found himself struggling to ignore Tony’s wandering hands creeping up his thigh exposed by the high slit in the dress and dancing along the thin strip of his underwear on their elevator ride up. Finally they made it up to their floor and Tony wasted no time scooping Peter up; the two wrapped up in a heated kiss as Tony nudged the door to the master bedroom open a little too hard causing it to collide against the wall with a bang.

Tony deposited him onto the bed removing his tie and the rest of his clothing before grabbing the lube out of the drawer and heading back over to the beauty lying thoroughly aroused on the bed. The silk dress flowed around Peter black lace lingerie just barely peeking out from the thigh high slit in the side. 

Peter watched as Tony removed his heels carefully massaging his aching feet before laying kisses from the tip of his toes down to his inner thigh. He paused there for a moment before falling back and Peter watched as he slicked up his fingers before pushing the lace material to the side and slowly slipping one finger in working him open slowly. That was usually where it ended, where Peter would shut it all off desperately trying to contain the pleasure humming underneath his skin. 

“Gonna ride me tonight bellissimo?” The deep baritone of Tony’s voice sent heat pooling in his gut as Peter resisted the urge to whine at the loss of the fingers brushing up against his sweet spot.

Not trusting himself to speak Peter sat up pushing Tony back and climbing on top of him. Tony watched as Peter’s hands ran over his broad chest and he lowered himself onto the man's thick swollen head swallowing back a moan as he sank lower fitting perfectly around the huge length. 

He had a steady pace going and Tony was satisfied laying back watching the beauty in front of him. Then Peter felt his legs start to tremble, lust filling the corners of his brain and he slowed down considerably hoping the man underneath wouldn’t notice but that was shot as Tony shifted pushing up into Peter.

He grunted reaching up to hold Peter's hips down in an effort to go faster. A small smirk graced his face at the way Peter’s eyes flew open in surprise but the boy still managed to stay quiet and Tony just couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted Peter up, easily rearranging the boy to face away from him before guiding his cock past the tight entrance to his prostate in one fluid movement watching as his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Tony pulled his hips up and drove deeper pounding into Peter feeling the boy clamp tightly around him, watching his back arch into the mattress in silent pleasure. Still his balls colliding against the boy's soft cheeks and the creaking of the bed frame were the only things filling the silence. 

Tony moved angling his cock to drive deeper into Peter causing his head to burrow into the mattress muffling any sound that should escape but he quickly put a stop to it wrapping an arm around his torso watching as Peter's head fell back against his shoulder but still nothing.

And he would've kept going if it weren't for the way Peter's face crumbled and tears escaped the corners of his eyes. He stopped immediately pulling Peter into his lap stroking the messy nest of curls.

“Shit whats wrong baby, what color?”

It took a few beats before the boy answered, “Green.”

It was barely a whisper but Tony still heard it, “Green? Then what's wrong amore, talk to me.” Peter curled up against him and Tony feared it'd be just like the other times where he'd drift off to sleep and the next day they'd pretend it never happened.

“I, I’m trying but I can't it's too hard,” Tony kissed away the tears encouraging the smaller boy to continue, “It feels so good I'm trying to stay quiet but I-I just can't!”

Tony smiled softly, “Bambino, I want you to enjoy this just as much as I do.”

“My last boyfriend didn’t, he didn't really like it that much,” he avoided eye contact with Tony, “said I was too loud.” He trailed off feeling the anger radiating off of the man.

Tony scowled, “Well fuck Beck I wanna hear every single one of those beautiful sounds you've been holding back for so long.”

“Really?” Peter looked up through his eyelashes and Tony tilted his chin up laying a kiss against his soft lips.

“Of course.”

Peter positioned himself on his back letting his legs fall open and his hole clenching needily around nothing.

Tony brushed his fingers along his cheekbone, “It doesn’t have to be right now baby, I can wait.”

“I wanna try.” Peter pleaded softly and Tony pushed his legs down farther positioning his head at the opening.

“Tony what are you do-”

Peter was cut off by Tony's tongue dipping into the hypnotizing heat and he squirmed feeling his stubble scrape deliciously against him. 

“What, you never had someone eat you out before baby?” I man lifted his head up ever so slightly to make eye contact with his boyfriend. Peter shook his head, cheeks reddening in embarrassment and with a wink Tony was going back down on him making deeper strokes to the point where Peter was whimpering and whining for more.

Tony sat up with an arm placed on either side of Peter's head ignoring the pout he was sent as the pleasure stopped, “Don’t be afraid baby let me hear you.”

He lifted one of Peter's legs over his shoulder, sinking down to the hilt before pulling out and snapping back in against that spot that he knew would get a reaction.

“Ah, Tony,” Peter moaned surprised by the sudden assault and Tony almost came right there and then.

“Fuck, keep making noise for me sweetheart,” Tony grunted speeding up to the point where Peters words were broken up by the harsh thrusts.

Peter's legs fell open on their own as he went boneless letting himself fully enjoy the pleasure that was no longer just a hum but a wave washing over him making it hard to think straight. 

Tony folded him in half their foreheads touching, Peters dress bunched up around his waist, legs hooked around Tony's waist attempting to pull the man in further, “Oh fuck,” Peter cursed breathlessly letting loose a wanton moan Tony’s rhythm stuttering in response.

“You sound so beautiful baby,” Tony growled, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, teeth clicking as he continued to thrust into Peter seeking out the sweet sounds falling from his lips. He watched as the boy's eyes rolled back getting drunk off of the feeling, “To-ny ‘m gonna cum.”

“Go ahead baby,” and as soon as the words were spoken Peter was arching off of the bed letting out a wordless cry of pleasure and unsurprisingly Tony didn’t mind the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is prettieststarker


End file.
